Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Bananawings72
Summary: Tea takes a roadtrip, but along the way, sneaks into a forbidden mansion. While inside, she breaks a vase and is FORCED to work as a servant for the rest of the summer. But theres an even bigger problem. They members of the club think Tea is a BOY, and if
1. Chapter 1

Curiosity killed the Cat

**OK! THAT'S IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOO PISSED OFF! I CAN NEVER FIND A MUSHY MUSHY STORY THAT MEETS UP TO ALL MY STANDARDS! So I'm starting one now!**

**Mushy mushy means dramatic, romancy, horror and that sort of stuff! ACTUALLY! Not so much romance! DON'T GET ME WRONG! THERE WILL BE LEMONY STUFF FOR SURE! BUT WHO SAID IT HAD TO HAVE LOVE? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SORRY, BUT I LIKE WHAT I LIKE!**

**SO FRICKEN ENJOY!**

just so ya know, non yaoi! In other words… NOT GAY!)

Hmmmmmmmmmm What should it be about?

I KnOw! That one I have been planning to write. Like forever! Hurray!

**Summary:** quick mode: Tea sneaks into a house, breaks a vase, and now has to work off the money! One problem! The house is actually a club and that club is for rich hot guys! They think Tea is a boy, and Tea is forced to go with the flow. Why? Cause the properties is sacred ground, meant only for men (way better explanation in story), and if a female is found on the property, STRAIGHT TO JAIL! Bwahahaha! Will she be able to keep her secret!

HELL NO! OOOOPS I REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT, BUT WHAT KINDA STORY WOULD IT BE IF THEIR WAS NOTHING JUICY!

RATED "m" FOR REASON!

**I HOPE YOU READ THAT FRICKEN SUMMARY**! IT IS SO FRICKEN IMPORTANT!

DID YOU?

DID YOU?

DID YOU? Sorry, just had to make sure. : )

-

-

-

-

-

-On with the story!

**Oh wait! DEDICATED TO MY DEAR AR! **

**I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWOOOOOVE YOU! BWAHAHAHA!**

(SHE IS PROBABLY DISTURBED THAT I DEDICATED AN m STORY TO HER!)

Oh well, what's she gonna do about it? Bwahahahahahahahahahha

Chapter 1: 

Wait! Promise to be last time! The plot may seem familiar to those of you! See if you can guess! Notice how I said familiar and not the same! Bwahahaha

"Finally! Freedom!" Tea Mazaki (there, a little bit of both!) yelled out to the world! Tea had just turned 17, and was taking her first ever road trip to saffron city! The most, richest, gorgeous, amazing city in all of Japan! Only the richest of the rich lived there! It had always been Tea's dream to visit Saffron city, ever since she was 7, and her parents told her of their honey moon spent there.

She had fallen in love with the town ever since. But speaking of her parents, that made her frown. Her parents were never there! Always away on some vacation or another! Never taking her with them!

But fortunately enough, for Tea's 17th birthday, they bought her a new car! Not an amazingly expensively over priced one though, they said she needed to have straight A Plus's to get that! YEAH RIGHT! That was where they got her! Tea was an extremely smart kid, but never! EVER had she ever been able to get an A in home ech!

Yeah! The most simplest subject out there! Nope! She couldn't do it! That was pathetic and she knew it too! Cleaning was a breeze, and other house hold things… it was just… COOKING! She was the worst chef in the world!

And that was probably the most important thing to learn in home ech.! That was why here mom forced her to take it! She was dreadful! Only once was she able to get a B, but than it was a group assignment, and she still managed to burn the pudding!

She was never wanted into a group again after that!

She was never wanted into a group before anyways…

Tea was an outcast! She was different from all the other girls at her school! In fact, barely any of them thought she was a girl! She looked like an extremely handsome boy! Her hair was cut short, like a shag haircut, with long bangs to cover her eyes. She always wore baggy clothes, so of course you wouldn't be able to tell she had a gorgeous plump chest.

As a girl, she was pretty, in an innocent way, but as a boy, she was stunning! At least, that's what she thought.

The girls would have been all over Tea, if she wasn't such an outcast. No one, no matter how cute someone was, would be caught dead with a loner.

Tea got used to it though, and after a while she didn't mind. She made a couple friends, of course boys, but she wasn't that close.

(OK! I know that was confusing, but bear with me!)

Tea let the wind wipe her hair. It felt so good to be out of her shack of a town called Domino, and out on the free lane, making her own choices, her own life!

Of course, only for the summer! Than it was back to her house, with her parents.

Saffron city was a good 4 hour drive from Domino, so she had plenty of time to sit back and relax. Maybe too much time!

00000000000

"Wow! There it is!"

Just a few yards away, were the marble gates that led to saffron city. From where Tea was, it was already gorgeous! The town was set in a very private part of Japan, in a hilled valley, surrounded by mountains! Although, all she could make out, was the magnificent forest surrounding the outskirts of the town.

This was it! She was fulfilling her dream!

Brace yourself!

Tea let out a big breath of air, she didn't even realize she had in. She made it! She was in Saffron city!

But… all she could see were trees, no sign of civilization yet… Unless you count the beautifully paved stone road she was driving on.

BANG! Just like that, she was thrust into bomb of colors! She had finally hit the main central of the town., And man… was it beautiful! A giant fountain was stationed in the middle, and it seemed as if it was spouting crystal! A grand building behind the fountain was obviously the town hall, and other than that, there were magnificent shops and restaurants lining the roads!

Truly magical.

Children were out skipping along the streets, laughing merrily. While older members were out for afternoon walks. Tea noticed their clothing.

It all seemed to be worth at least over 500 dollars! They were walking kings! She gazed down at her shabby clothing.

Well, it wasn't shabby, but defiantly not over 50 dollars!

Plain red and blue sneakers, baggy blue jeans, and a dark green sweater. Not formal at all!

She shrunk in her seat! She would have to buy some clothes at these shops.

Tea glanced at her watch. She still had an hour before she was supposed to be at the hotel.

"I'll just brows around the neighborhood!"

Tea picked a random street and started driving by, staring with awe at the houses… No, the mansions!

They were huge! And they just seemed to get bigger and bigger! They looked as if they were designed from the four corners of the world. No two were alike! All fantastically unique!

Tea turned onto another street, but this time, she didn't see any houses. Only a winding path, lost into the trees.

"Well… I got nothing to lose! Why don't I just go exploring!" With that in mind! Tea made her way through the path, and into the trees.

"Hmmm… Maybe I should turn back?"

It had been 5 minutes, and still, no buildings in site.

"Maybe this just leads to an exit- HOLY MOLY!"

The most Giant! Huge! Gorgeous! Amazing mansion she could had ever dreamed of, came into view! It was white, with a feint rose trimming. The lawn was a luscious green color, decorated with roses of ever shade. Cherry blossom trees lined the front gates, and a giant willow tree swayed off to the side. It was… magical!

Tea parked her car on the path, and got out to further gaze at the scene.

"It's almost as if… it's pulling me towards it!" Tea walked up to the locked gate, and wrapped her hands around the bars. She could have stood there for hours, just looking at that palace.

"I have to go in. If only for a second, I don't care! I must see inside!" Tea gazed around herself, looking for an entrance.

"Damn…" She mumbled to herself. "Maybe they have an open gate around back."

Hmph! Even if there was an open gate, it would take her just about forever to circulate the properties, not including the part hidden in the forest.

"Well… worth a try!" Tea took to her left, and started heading around the property.

She started gazing at the windows, in hope of an inside glance. They were all drawn shut. As she was gazing, she bumped into a large stone shrine.

"OUCH!" She shrieked in surprise.

Rubbing her butt, while sitting an the ground, she looked up at the sign.

"Now what could that mean?" The sign was written in ancient Japanese, and she had no idea what it said. (Is there even such thing as ancient Japanese?)

She admired the beautiful artsmanship for only a moment, as her gaze was shifted to a smaller wooden sign bellow it. It seemed this one was previously made, and in present day Japanese.

"Hmmm… This is the sacred ground of the Mori Takashin, Elder of Scrolls. Budha's servant. Ware to those who step upon these lands, undeserving. Only the blessed may walk freely. No female shall grace her steps in the Takashin Valley."

Tea read the sign carefully.

"No females eh? Oh well, I don't believe in old curses, and besides, I've been here for a good 10 minutes, and no lightening has smited me. What a lame legend!"

Tea got back up from the ground, and continued circulating, to the best of her abilities, the property.

"Geeze! These people must really hate sunlight! Not a single open window. I have half a mind to turn around right now"-

And then she saw it.

A door, a small servants door, that led to the inside of the house.

"No, I couldn't… But than again"-

Tea started to slowly approach the door. It was propped open by a small decorated rock. She glanced into the room.

"Oh… only a kitchen. And by the looks of it, a kitchen for the servants too."

With a sigh, Tea walked into the room. It was deserted, and no bigger than a regular backyard. Nor was it that fancy. It just looked like a plain kitchen, with granite counters, tiled wall and floor, and wood finish. It looked clean though, and probably fancy for a middle class family.

Tea noted two doors off to the side. One was wooden, and looked as if it led to a pantry, while the other was much grander. It was a sleek Oak, with white finish, and a golden door handle. On one side of the door, was a slight vine pattern, with just the right shades of green.

The door looked as if it could lead to heaven. Without even thinking, without even checking around herself, Tea walked to the door, and opened it a sliver.

Tea gasped. Never… in all her years of living, had she veer seen something so… so… perfect!

The door led to a hallway, which by the looks of it, was a main one. It was covered head to toe in white marble, with only a thin red carpet running through. Swirling pillars lined the walls, every so often, with expensive artifacts between each. On one side of the wall, were large, long windows, which, were closed by red curtains. Golden tassels lined the red, to give it a softer glow.

Tea slowly, opened the door more, and stepped out into the hall. She took a step onto the red carpet, and made her way down the hall.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be in here! I'm breaking and entering! I could be thrown in jail!_

But her body wouldn't obey her mind. She kept walking down the hall.

"Oh my!" Tea passed a vase that had caught her eye. She backed up to further investigate its architecture.

"How lovely!" The vase was a deep blue colour, with a single red stripe going down the middle. It seemed to be thinner than her arm, and held but two roses. If the vase wasn't illusion, than it must be made of ice. It seemed so delicate!

Tea reached out her hand.

_No! What am I doing?_

But once again, her hand wouldn't obey her mind. She took in a breath of horror, as her hand met with the cold surface of the vase, and it tipped ever so slightly.

The vase seemed to fall in slow motion. Tea watched as it fell, in what seemed to be hours.

She had to act fast! She didn't want to go to jail! Tea dove for the vase.

"YES!" She squealed as she felt the solid artifact touch her hands, "I'm gonna make it!"

Tea caught the vase, and for a brief moment, she actually believed everything was going to be alright. but than,-

"Hey you!"

Did she hear right? Was someone talking to her? Uh oh…

Tea turned her heads slowly to meat the person standing at the other end of the hall. The hall was too long to see what they looked like, but that was no reason to stay where she was.

She had to get out!

Quicker than lightning, she turned on her heel, ready to run down the hall. There was no time to put the vase back, so she took it with her.

Tsk… tsk… tsk…

Never run with a vase again, especially, on unknown terraces.

Tea had forgotten all about the carpet. As she turned to run, her foot got caught on the thin carpets edge, and the worst thing that could ever happen in the world, happened.

Tea tripped.

_No!_ She thought as she tumbled toward the floor, dropping the vase, which for some unfortunate reason, happened to land on the marble part, and shattered into a million pieces.

SMASH!

Tea couldn't tell if it was the vase shattering, or her future hopes and dreams.

000000000000000000000000000000

AC: I'm not sure, but that may be my longest chappie one yet! Hooray!

OOOhhhhhh! What's gonna happen to Tea? I'm not telling cause it's a one shot! Bwahaha! Just kidding! How could it be a one-shot anyways, when chappie two is already up?

I ask you this! Bwahahahah!

Hmmm… not much "M" content in this chappie, Oh well, I can assure you MAJOR bad language in the next chapter! Bwahahahjaha! Better not let my parents read this! Or should I? Dun Dun Dun!

(P-E-C-U-L-I-E-R?)

Now…. You're probably wondering, what the hell is AC? Well, that is my name! And AR is my partners name! We share an account!

No, she is not a make-believe yami, hikari, aibou or whatever the hell you want to call it, I have! She is a real person, who has her own story! Although, she would probably be the good one if that was true. Sigh… But at least I would be the smexy one! Yeah! AR's an ugly old witch that lives in a cupboard! Hooray! And the best part is! AR isn't here so she can't yell at me for saying that! Life is good!

Goodbye, well, not for long, cause I'

ll see you in chappie two! I hope!

**SPOILER. WELL, NOT REALLY, IN THE LEAST BIT!**

Just keep in mind that character at the end of the hall! Very important!


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity killed the Cat.

OOOH I'm back! Hooray! This is probably my favorite chappie in the whole story… so far! I already have the next couple of chappies planned, like two more, but after that… I HAVE NO IDEA'S! Well, I have basic idea's, but nothing to fill in the spaces. Oh well…. I'll dream about it! Hooray!

IN MY OWN DEFENCE: LISTEN, I ABSOTULY HATE WHEN AUTHORS CHANGE Tea's appearance, but it was the only way to make this story work! I am soooo sorry! It nearly broke my heart, but you must understand! THE ONLY WAY! At least I can guarantee you won't be disappointed!

Although… you will be if you love Serenity… cause I… HATE…. HERRRRRR!

BWAHAHAHA AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!

SHE WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY! NO MATTER WHAT!

So there! Have a nice day: )

Chapter 2:

Tea felt the broken glass beneath her. _What have I done?_

She stared at the glass pieces, as if like the vase, she was also broken. Running footsteps snapped her out of her trance.

"YOU SNIVELING BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Oh no! The man was still in the hallway, and now, he sounded angrier than before. Well, of course he would.

Without another thought, Tea got up off the ground, and started running. She had no idea where, but as long as he didn't catch her.

She turned a corner, ran up stairs, turned another corner, but it wasn't enough. The man was catching up, and fast.

_NO!_ She thought desperately as she made to turn another corner.

BANG!

The man behind her had finally caught up, and thrown himself on her.

"I got you now boy!" He whispered ruggedly in her ear. Tea was too terrified to even realize he thought she was a boy.

Now all she could do was fight back. Her arms were pinned by her sides, with her stomach on the ground, so all that was free were her legs. She kicked out wildly, in hope of hurting him.

A solid mass, and an oomf told her she had hit home.

But it wasn't enough.

"WHY YOU!"- The man on top of her brought back his fist on to her shoulder. She groaned at the contact, and stopped kicking.

She felt a hand make its way into her hair, and yank her head up, and off the floor.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He said loudly into her ear.

She didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

She still didn't answer. Tea felt his hand leave her head, and braced herself for another blow. But it never came.

"My, my, my… What have we here?" A softer, more gentle voice, said from a bit off. Another man had entered the hall.

"I found this bastard trying to steal a vase!"

"Really?"

"Yes, and when I found him, he smashed it to pieces."

"Hmmm… Well than, I think we should question him before we kill him, don't you think?" The voice held a bit of playfulness.

The man ontop of Tea snorted. "Whatever…" He mumbled, and reluctantly, got up off of her.

The sudden lost of weight caused Tea's head to spin. Why was she so dizzy?

She felt two strong arms lift her up, and start dragging her down the hall.

"Where-Where are you taking me?" Se mumbled as clear as she could.

"Never mind that." The gentler voice answered back. She tried to look up into his face, but it strained her neck, where the previous man had punched her.

She decided to at least look at their feet. The one, who seemed to be the most reasonable out of the two, also seemed to be the shorter one. By the looks of his legs, he could barely be six feet. Defiantly in the fives. The other seemed to be extremely tall. Defiantly above 6 feet.

But that's strange, why would the taller be more intimidated by the shorter? Tea couldn't continue thinking, as a wave of headaches descended upon her.

She groaned again, but all she was given was a sharp pull by the taller man.

000000000000000000

Finally, it seemed as if they had gotten to their destination. A door stood off to the side, and they made their way to it. It wasn't as fancy as the kitchen door, but that thought didn't make Tea fell any better.

They opened the door hurriedly and shoved Tea inside. She landed roughly on a chair, and groaned once again.

Blearily, she opened her eyes. Everything was a blur, but she could at least make out the larger details. She noticed the two men standing at the door, talking to one another.

"Go get the other head hosts, we need all o0f us here to make a decision. I'll stand guard while you"-

This was Tea's chance. While their backs were turned, she could dart out the door. 1, 2, 3!

Tea sprinted out of her chair and leapt through the door! She made it! She was free!

"Get him!" A man shouted from behind.

Oh no! She had to keep running, she had to get away, she had-…

All went blank for Tea as she felt herself drift off. She noticed a sharp pain on the side of her head, but forgot about it as she fell into a deep slumber.

00000000000000000000000

"…eeeuuugggh…." Groaned Tea as she slit open one eye.

"My head…" She moved to tenderly touch her forehead with one of her hands, but her arm wouldn't obey her.

"W-What?" She exclaimed in fear. She tried the other arm, no avail. Tea opened both her eyes now, and quickly glanced down.

She was tied to a chair, in the same room she was almost held captive in before.

"Damnit…" She whispered to herself. They men had caught her, and made sure she couldn't get away this time.

"You will watch her mouth around me, boy!"

Tea snapped her head up to the voice, but as far as she could tell, no one else was in the room.

She heard a snicker come from behind her.

"Unless you're an owl, you won't be able to see me."

Tea slanted her eyes. She knew that voice. It belonged to the one that caught her in the first place.

"Why don't you stop hiding and show your face to me, coward?"

"Shut your dirty little mouth! You should show respect when speaking to someone such as the likes of me!"

"You mean I have to show respect to some one equal to dirt?" She should have held her tongue. She knew it as she spoke her words, but she never thought before she acted. That's what got her into this mess in the first place.

Tea heard a screech of a chair being slid across the floor, and light footsteps coming nearer. She braced herself.

The man behind grabbed her by the hair once again, and pulled her head back.

Tea didn't want to make a noise to show her pain, so she squeezed her eyes shut instead.

"What did you say you son of a bi"-

The man was cut off as the door burst open.

There was silence for a moment, when the softer male voice spoke once again. "Put him down, Seto."

For a moment, it seemed "Seto" wasn't going to listen, but then, he dropped her head, and walked up to meat the other men at the door.

Tea took this moment to open her eyes, and take her first glance of her captors. Instead of two men, there were seven.

But here was the worst part… they were all drop dead gorgeous! Tea blushed like mad. And when she realized she was blushing, she blushed even more!

The men obviously didn't notice Tea's red face, for they gave no attention to it. Instead, they all started chatting quietly to each other, every once in a while, giving Tea a furtive glance. This gave Tea a chance to go over each of her present enemies, and look for week points.

The one that was obviously the centre of attention, or being paid the most notice, was the one with the gentle voice. Tea finally got a chance to see what he really looked like.

The first thing she noticed was his hair. How could you miss it? It was tricoloured red, black and blonde, and looked as if he got struck by lightning. His blonde bangs were sticking out in every direction. Tea was right when she said he couldn't be over 5 feet. He looked about 5 foot four. His eyes were also the most violent shade of violet. They looked warm to tea, and suddenly, she felt relaxed looking at him.

She shifted her gaze to the next in line. Boy was this guy a hottie. He had emerald green eyes, and raven black hair, held high in a pony tail. It was also lightning bolted, but not as extreme as the previous. He looked like a total player.

Then came, to Tea's surprise, a man, no, boy that looked exactly like the other tricoloured hair man. He was the same in every way, except for his hair that was more gentle looking, and his eyes that were rounder and more innocent. He was also a bit shorter, but only by an inch. The two must be brothers.

The fourth guy had beautiful albino white hair, and pale blue eyes. There was something about his face though… something… sneaky. He looked as if he were the devil himself. And every time he looked at Tea, he gave her a malicious smirk. It made her shiver.

Once again, to her surprise, there was another boy standing beside the white haired one, that looked exactly the same. Once again, the only difference was the face. This one had kind coffee colored eyes and a gentle concerned smile. He defiantly wasn't sneaky.

Wow! What an erotic looking man! The next one could have been from Egypt! He had gold tanned skin, and bleached blond hair. Something about this character, was so… sunkissed. His eyes were a stunning violet, which seemed to match his attire perfectly.

They were all hot.

But wait! There was one more…

Tea strained her neck to see the last member, but she couldn't see a thing. The only thing she could determine was that he was much taller than all the rest, probably 6 foot 5! He seemed almost determined to keep his face in the shadows.

_Oh well… probably not as hot as those six anyways…_ Tea thought with a sigh, still staring at the shadowed figure.

But than, something shocking happened. From in the shadows, she saw a pearly white grin… no, smirk! The shadowed man quickly whispered something to the others, and they all immediately shifted their gazes to Tea.

Tea gulped. Whatever that man had said, had not made them happy.

The men spread out of there cluster, and made to semi circulate the chair. Except the shadowed man… of course.

"What's your name?" Asked the lightning headed boy, who also seemed to be located in the center.

Tea didn't answer.

"I repeat, what's your name? And what are you doing here?"

Again, Tea didn't answer. She tried, oh yes, but her voice was caught in her throat.

"Can you not speak?"

"Oh he can speak alright! You should've heard him mumbling in his sleep about some road trip or whatnot! Nearly made me sick!"

"That's enough Seto." Said the middle man again calmly.

_Oh, so if none of these men are Seto, that must mean the one who tackled me in the hall is the one in the shadows…_

"Why don't we just force it out of him?" Asked the evil looking albino, patting something in his pocket.

Tea gulped. The lightning boy stared at her long and hard, gazing deep into her eyes, "Well, " he said smirking. "If he doesn't talk, than maybe we will!"

As if by a chain link, the smirk spread to all the faces of the half circle.

_No! It's a fib! He's just trying to intimidate you!_

"I'll ask you one more time, what's…your…name?"

"T-T…T…"

"Yes?"

Tea looked away, she didn't know why, but she just couldn't answer.

"Well, it's obvious he ain't gonna speak. Come, we have important affairs to attend."

"But we just can't leave him here!"

"I know that! That's why I'm leaving Ryou and Kaiba to guard him, while we leave. They've both finished their duties for today."

"Great! Now I'm stuck babysitting this asshole!"

"That's right! Now let's go!"

The remaining men walked out of the door, leaving the shadowed figure, and the kinder looking albino behind.

"Now listen you! I don't want to spend my day waiting for you to say nothing! So you better fucking talk, or I will take Bakura's advice, and use torture. I dare say _you _won't be missed"

_What! He won't kill me?...Will he?_

"Now, now Kiaba! We're never going to get him to talk if you use threats. Let's try talking like civilized people."

"Hmph!"

The white haired boy sighed and turned to face Tea. "I'm quite sorry for this old brutes atrocious behavior! We aren't all like this here at the club."

Tea liked his voice, it had an old British charm to it, and was softer than a feather pillow. Much better than the harsh rogue voice coming from the corner. Well, the voice wouldn't be so bad if she hadn't taken such a disliking to its owner.

"Now, would you mind telling us your name sir?"

Tea calmed down to the voice. It would be easier for her to answer if there weren't so many people trying to integrate her.

"…It's Te-Ummm…Te!" She didn't know why she didn't giver her real name. She didn't know why she supplied it with a boys name. She just felt safer, knowing that the men thought she was a boy.

(important: Te rhymes with day! Just like saying the first syllable of Tea! Got it?)

"Alright Te, care to tell us why you are here?"

"Ummm…"

"Because he's a fucking thief! That's why!"

"Seto!"

"No! I'm not a thief, I just… I just, wanted to see inside. That's all."

"Than why were you trying to steal that vase? Answer that idiot!"

"NO! I was looking at it, when I knocked it over! I was trying to prevent it from breaking!"

"Hmph! Good work! It's totally safe now!"

Tea blushed in embarrassment. She had almost forgotten, she had broken the vase.

"And what vase may this be?" Questioned the albino.

"The de Claire one with the red stripe!"

A long pause took place as the two looked at each other. Finally, the albino spoke. "Is this true? Is the de Claire really broken?"

"Yes! Shattered into a thousand pieces by this dimwit buffoon over there!" he jabbed a thumb in the direction of Tea.

"Oh my! Well this puts a predicament on our hands doesn't it?"

"What was your first clue?"

"That vase was 20 thousand dollars. You can't expect us to just let you go after a lost like that, can you?" He asked looking worriedly at Tea.

OH NO! Not let me go! What does that mean?

"W-What do you mean?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure what it means, I'll have to confront the others first!" Ryou gave a worried glance toward Seto. "I'll be back shortly, and hopefully with more answers." He said addressing Tea but looking at Seto.

"Seto…"

Tea didn't understand, it seemed as if they were giving each other a mental message. An… understanding.

Whatever it was, Seto seemed to get the message, but not look to happy about it. His only answer was a huff.

With a reluctant sigh, Ryou walked toward the door and walked out.

"I'll be back soon…" he said as the door shut.

(for less mind boggling questions, I will answer a big one right now. NO! THEY ARE NOT VAMPIRES! That silent message thingy, wasn't mind messaging either! It was simply a look you give someone to speak without words! CAUSE IT'S KINDA OBVIOUS RYOU WAS WORRIED THAT SETO WOULD DO SOMETHING MEAN WHILE HE WAS GONE!)

The two remaining "men" sat or stood in silence for the next five minutes.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Asked Tea.

"No, now shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

"HEY! No need to be rude Mr. Bigshot!"

"I said to can it!"

"And I said NO!"

"Why you"-

The figure walked out of the shadows and made his way toward Tea.

Before Tea could even think, her head was grabbed roughly by the chin, and her face was tilted up.

It was fortunate that she had such long bangs, because what she saw made her eyes go wide with amazement.

It was beautiful.

There, in front of her, were the two most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. They were flawless, and for all she knew, they could have been carved from ice. They sparkled like no tomorrow, but not with feeling, with rage. The eyes were empty of any feeling. That made Tea feel sad for a moment, but she didn't stray on that thought too long.

The most perfect shades of blue. Dark around the outside, but lighter towards the middle. It was a different sensation staring into his eyes. Usually when you stare into someone eyes that you know, you get lost into the depths of them. Like falling slowly into an endless pit. But with this man standing before her, his eyes seemed determined to keep her out.

Like the entrance to the tunnel was frozen over.

Next Tea noticed the light brown hair falling casually over his eyes, it was a maple walnut colour, that had a pleasant shine.

Tea could have stared all day, but the man obviously had no intention of doing so.

"I told you, peasant, speak like that again to me, and I'll have your balls removed!"

OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!OH NO!

Why did she do it? She could have done anything else, but she had to do this one thing, that totally sent her to her death. She would have been better off if she bit him!

Oh… her life just got a whole lot worse.

Tea snorted with laughter! Right into his face. And the worse part was, once she started, she couldn't stop!

At first, Seto was taken back with surprise. He stared with horror at the boy befor him, but that vanished almost as soon as it came, and his expression soon changed to one of venom.

With his face going an angry pink at the tips of the cheek, he slanted his eyes and started to yell at Tea.

"What? Don't believe me, do you? You fucking bastard! You'll regret the day you ever laughed in my face. When I'm through with you, you'll be dying to die!"

With that said, he took a step back and shoved his hand into his pocket.

Tea, still laughing pathetically, noticed this movement, and stopped.

"I'll give you one more chance, apologize and beg for mercy."

Now, Tea would have normally apologized no problem, especially in a circumstance where she had ACCIDENTLY insulted someone else, but we all know how hard it is to get rid of the giggles.

Tea opened her mouth to say something, but upon doing so, she let out a string of laughter.

When she realized she was laughing, she laughed even more, than she realized she was still laughing and that took the bucket!

Tea fell backwards on the chair, landing on her back.

A small oomf was heard, but that was lost in slightly quieter laughing.

Now that was a sight to see, someone tied to a chair, who fell over backwards laughing their head off, with feet sticking up hi, not to mention this happened because someone threatened them.

Seesh!

That was it for Seto.

His teeth were clenched so tightly, and his cheeks were now red! No body dare make him this angry!

He took his hand out of his pocket, bringing something along with it, and walked over to Tea.

Tea saw a shadow pass over her, so she quickly opened her eyes, still smiling.

But that smile soon vanished.

There was Seto, standing over her, with a pocket dagger! It gleamed malevolently in the dim light.

Tea's stare was completely ensnared by the weapon. "So… still believe I kid around, do you? Feh! Lets just see who's joking now!"

Seto brought the knife down… towards Tea's legs!

Dear God!

"NO!... Stop!" Tea squealed.

"Squealing like a girl now, I see. Too bad for you… you should have done that when I gave you your first warning!"

He didn't do it fast, he slowly, but swiftly brought the point of the knife down towards the middle part of Tea's pants.

BANG!

00000000000000000000

AC: A CLIFF HANGER IF I EVER HEARD-No, WROTE ONE!

Normally, I would give feed back, but it will get you thinking too much, so I'm just gonna give random things!

Hmmm…

I just ate a whole package of mini reeses peses peanut butter cups! And I don't feel too good! It also doesn't help that they are vanilla, and I'm not a big fan of white choco, it leaves a bitter aftertaste! So now, I'm screwed! Oh well!

Basically the only other thing I did today was go with my dad to the appliance store to buy a new coffee machine. And when he told me that's what we were doing, I said "Balderdash!" (Bwahahahaha). But I think he took it the wrong way, because than he gave me the evil eye, and said not to say things like that and to stop complaining. (O,.O) Awkward!

OH! But my dad and bro left for a couple days so I get to hang with my momma!

**IS THAT FRICKEN COOL OR WHAT!**

(don't answer that…)

Hmmmmmmm… I guess I'll be bored all week then, oh well…….

Tatta!

(hmmmm… that sounds retarded)

Goodbye!

(hmmmm… that sounds toneless and unoriginal)

'Ave, a good'in da, Ya!

(PERFECT!)


	3. Chapter 3

Curiosity Killed the Cat

You are all probably so excited to read what happens next! And so dawns the climax of our story…….ummm…Well, I don't think that's what it's called at all! Oh well….

NOTE: I do not own Yugioh, and that goes for every chapter in this story, and any other stories I wrote, or pictures I drew! So there!

Oh Oh Oh Oh! I found this picture I drew a couple months ago of Tea and Seto (aka. Semantha) Yes, it's for my other story where Kaiba is a girl, and this is a picture of Tea sitting on the ground in school uniform, with the girl Kaiba behind her. I think it's cool and one of my best works! Don't worry! You'll get to see them soon!

Hmmm… Nothing else much to say! Oh well… on with the story!

WAIT! I know! I sent the chapters to AR, who read them and sent me an email expressing her opinion. Bwahahahahahaha! She was soooo disturbed when I said "gorgeous round breast!" bwahahahaha! I am too, actually. OH! And it also told the story of her being sent to a therapy thingy mabobber! I laughed so hard!

Hmmm…I'll ask her if I can post it on fanfiction!

**OH! ONE MORE THING!-------------** DO YOU LIKE THE TITLE? It was previously called "In other Words…You're our slave!" What an awful title! But I needed something fast to save it under, so I just put that… oh well.

Chapter 3: 

"Kaiba!"

Tea closed her eyes tightly as she waited for the blow.

It never came. Slowly she opened one eye. The dagger still dangled above her, but it wasn't moving. She shifted her gaze over to Seto. He was staring off into the distance…no, he was staring at the door.

"Kaiba! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tea recognized the voice of the lightning headed boy.

Kaiba withdrew his dagger, and pocketed it. He didn't seem panicky though, on the other hand, he seemed really relaxed, as if this was a joke. Tea saw him smirk.

"Just teaching this miserable bastard a lesson."

"I told you! Questions before torture! And even then, you know you aren't aloud to touch him!"

"I left for barley five minutes and you're already in the process of murder." Sighed Ryou.

"Fine! I'll handle this!" The lightning headed boy strode over swiftly to Tea. He gazed down at her from above. Tea felt another blush creeping up as the boy stared directly into her eyes.

She gulped.

"His name is Te." Ryou stated from a few feet over.

"Te eh? Hmmm… well Te, Ryou has informed me of what you have done." His eyes turned to slits. " I realized you had broken a vase, but I didn't know it was the St. Claire one. In that case"-

"We'll have to murder you!"

"KAIBA!"

Kaiba smirked. "Just kidding…" He said as if he wasn't kidding at all.

"Now, back to the vase… as you know, it was 20 thousand dollars. If you want to go scott-free on this case, I advise you pay the amount and don't make an argument out of it. Accident or no accident, you still broke it!"

Tea looked away embarrassed. "But sir…" She had no other idea what to call him. "I can't afford that kind of money!"

Silence took hold of the room.

"What?"

"Well, ummm… I'm not exactly from this area. I'm just visiting, so I don't have the money to spare. I'm from Domino."

The tricolor boy and albino exchanged glances. Everyone knew Domino wasn't a rich town. Heck, it was mostly a business district with a small percent of housing. It wasn't exactly the slums, but darn close.

"Well, I'm very sorry, but there is only one choice"-

"NO! Please!"

"You're gonna have to work off the money."

"NO! I-… Did you say work off?"

"That's right. Until you pay back the expenses for the vase, you are gonna stay here at the club working as a servant."

Tea didn't know whether to be thankful or angry. It was better then going to jail, or worse! But then again, who knew how long it would take to work back the money. She sighed in defeat, there was only one way to go. She opened her mouth to reply when-

"NO! I REFUSE TO HAVE THAT LOWLY SCUM STAY IN THE SAME BUILDING AS ME, LET ALONE THE SAME CITY! He isn't staying!"

"Seto, have you not been listening? He doesn't have the money, and there is no other way to repay the debt. Unless you have any better idea's, he's staying!"

"OF COURSE I HAVE A BETTER IDEA! **JAIL**! HE WAS BREAKING AND ENTERING! EMPHASIS ON THE "BREAKING"!"

"Calm down Seto. Sending the boy to jail won't pay for the vase, and besides, we need a new help. After what happened to the old one…"

Once again, an awkward silence took place as the two _nicer_ boys looked away in pity.

_What was that about old help? EEK! I hope he wasn't murdered or something and the killer is still on the property! Oh My Gosh!_

"So Te, will you be willing to work here for a while, or would you rather go to jail?" The tricoloured kid asked matter-o-factly. An angry grunt could be heard from Kaiba.

"Well, I don't think I have much choice do I?" Was Tea's only answer.

"Good, well as good as can be, come, let's get you settled in. Follow me." The boy turned on his heel and made to walk out the door, with Ryou in his trail.

"Wait!" Tea called after them. They looked back in confusion. "Yes?"

"Ummm… could you untie me first?" Tea was still tied tightly to the fallen chair. You can imagine how uncomfortable she had been this whole time.

"Oh! Sorry about that!"

"It's Ok…"

000000000000000000000000000

When Tea was fully untied and walking closely behind the host leader, the other two had other stuff to attend to, only then did he talk in a rather "friendlier" tone.

"OK, so as a worker at the Club House, you need to follow some rules. I don't have enough time to go over everything now, so I'll stick with the basics. I'll send someone else up later. First off, you are never to speak to someone without being spoken to first. Remember that! It's a top offense here at the club, and you can be punished severely for breaking it! I know it's harsh but these rules have been passed down for generations. Second, you must fulfill all duties given to you. Failure to complete a task may also end in a penalty, depending at the task at hand. And finally, third. This rule you must take into caution because it can be the most dangerous rule of all. You must do anything AND everything you are asked to do by the club members!"

"Why is that so dangerous?" Tea asked nervously.

The boy gave her a scrutinizing look, as if he was deciding whether or not to tell her. "Well, you've seen the high members right? Not all of them are like me and Ryou. Some of them, like Seto, can be rather cruel at times, and… unpredictable."

Tea just stared at him. What did that mean?

"Ummm… Ok, I think…but"-

"We're her!" Tea was cut off by the boy in front of her stopping abruptly. After many flights of stairs (Tea loss count), and many long hallways, they had finally stopped in front of a room.

"This hallway is the servant bay. It is where all the hired help stay. Well, the over night ones at least."

"What! I'm staying over night?"

The tricoloured boy just stared at her oddly. "Of course, what did you expect?"

"A summer job! A part time job! A day job! Not a boot camp!"

He laughed quietly at her little joke. "A boot camp, eh? Well, your not getting off that easy! We're not as nice as them!"

Tea couldn't tell if he was joking.

"But alas, if you want to pay back that debt as soon as possible, you must be signed up for clockwise service. Besides, we have no other openings."

"My day just keeps on getting better…"

"I hope the arrangements are suitable. I will be sending up someone in a couple hours, so make yourself at home. Oh, and by the way, don't get too used to kind gestures." With that, the boy left back down the hall, leaving Tea in a deserted corridor with only an unknown room ahead to look forward to. With an intake of breath, Tea walked into the room.

The lights were off. She couldn't see a thing, and no windows were opened that she could see. She groped along the wall for any sort of light switch. CLICK!

"There it is!" Tea waited as the light turned on.

…

"Oh…my…god…" Tea was standing in the middle of a BALLROOM! No, it wasn't nearly as big, but it sure as hell was as pretty. Being a servants room, the room was as big as a single garage, but no where near as ugly! A giant chandelier was placed in the center ceiling, with a beautiful single, four poster bed in the middle. To Tea, it was extravagant! The rooms colour was deep mahogany red with white and wood trimming. A polar bear carpet lay in the middle, with a wood dresser to the side. The wall was mostly different shades of paneling (white, mahogany red, wood), but it all blended together so well, she felt like a Queen! The room had a cozy warmth and two large windows to the side, of course, the curtains were drawn. Tea's eyes moved to the bed. WOW! Look at all the pillows! Tea closed her door and made a jump for the bed. She couldn't wait to get into those pillows.

Of course, to Tea, this seemed so fancy, but she hadn't seen the rest of the house.

With a squeak, she landed in the pillows causing there pattern to mess up. "It's been a long day…" She sighed, even though it wasn't over yet. Her eyes started to droop, and before she knew it, she was sleeping.

00000000000000000000000

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Mmfmmm…" Tea grumbled into her pillows. "I'm sleeping…mfive more minutes…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"uuggggggghhhhh…" She groaned plopping her head under a pillow.

The door creaked open. " I advise you wake up before I get a bucket of water."

Tea peeped an eye at her intruder. She was still bleary eyes, so it was hard to see. "Oh, stupid sleep eye! It's making me see double…" She mumbled.

"That wouldn't be the sleep eye."

Tea turned back to the door, this time rubbing her eyes. Indeed, it wasn't the sleep! There were two boys standing at her door who looked exactly the same. "Ryou?" She asked glancing between the two.

"Over here!" One raised his hand, and instantly, Tea saw the familiar kind features. "We're here to go over the club rules with you and answer any questions."

"Oh… OK"

"Well, let's start at the beginning. Yami already told me he went over the top three rules with you."

"Yami?"

"Yes, that's his name, but you can call him Mr. Mouto."

"Mr. Mouto?"

"Yes, this is a formal club and only the member's call eachother by the first name. Sorry about that…"

"It's alright, but then, what do I call you?"

"Oh, well… frankly I don't like being called by my last name, so you can just call me Ryou. Everyone does."

"Yeah, I go by the last name in our family. I'm _"Mr."_ Bakura!" The second albino said snickering. Tea once again noticed his devilish features that were full of cruel humor. He obviously thought the "Mr." part was funny, and was adding sarcasm.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Anyways, the one with the black hair and green eyes, that's Duke, but once again, you can call him Mr. Devlin"-

"Oh come on! You know that's not true! He prefers Mr. Duke!"

"I'm trying to start him off with a good reputation!"

"As if…"

"And the other one that looks like Mr..Motou, well, that's Mr. Mouto too. They are also twins. Although, the shorter one, who DOES look younger is actually older, but that shouldn't make a difference. It's only by four minutes. He is also a lot nicer than his younger brother."

"I thought Ya-Ummm… I mean, Mr..Mouto was pretty nice."

"Hmmm… he's…OK, but he can be quite strict. He also has a pretty bad temper."

"Pretty bad? It's on the verge of crossing Kaiba's one day!" Bakura said disbelieving.

"Don't say things…" Ryou hissed to his brother. "But that does bring us to our next person. Seto Kaiba. I'm going to warn you now, don't cross his path! The man has a stare that could kill a thousand souls! And as you already know, he doesn't take too kindly to new comers. Just try to stay out of his way."

"Stay on the other side of the galaxy if you can!"

"Bakura! Well, you can call him Mr. Kaiba. Now the last one is the Egyptian man. His name is Marik Ishtar. Of course, you can refer to him as Mr. Ishtar."

"So that's everyone?"

"Well, that's everyone who matters. You see, we seven lead the club. Other people come during the day to take part in activities, just your average country club I guess. Only on rare occasions do club members stay the night. We of course, stay here all the time. So you only need to memorize our names, to make it easier for you." Ryou winked at Tea.

"Now, let's get down to the club rules!" Bakura said rubbing his hands together. Ryou sighed.

"OK, as clockwise servant, you will get up every morning at six."-

"What?"

"But that's pretty late for a servant, seeing as a clockwise servant is entitled to chores even at night."

"WHAT!"

"Lights are out at 12, no later, but if any of us need anything, we will ring the buzzer connected to your room located above your bed. When you hear the buzzer, head over to the side of your desk." Ryou pointed to a desk off to the side. "As you can see, there is a small panel there with tiny lights that are currently off. The light that flashes is where you need to go. See the names beside the bulbs? You have exactly five minutes to get to your location. No less."

Tea frowned. She was not liking this at all!

"You also must wear a uniform at all times! We will supply them. Two for everyday use, one for formal events and two for nighttime. We will also give you pajamas since your uniform is washed every two days." Ryou handed Tea a bag she hadn't seen before. "Here is your uniform, we guessed at your size since only three sizes are available."

"I hope the large isn't too small." Bakura smirked.

Tea blushed in anger.

"BAKURA!" Ryou yelled. Bakura just shrugged. "Anyways. Here is a listing and agenda of the clubs regular schedule. You will be taking up the previous boys chores so as to make everything more simple. All times and locations are listed below. There's even a map if you need it."

"Thankyou, you have been very kind to me." Tea said bowing.

"Just doing our job, so we'll be taking our leave now. Put on the uniform and see if it fits. You won't be starting until tomorrow, so get a good nights sleep. And remember, six am!"

As the two twins turned to leave, Ryou paused a moment. "Oh and one more thing…Good luck."

Ryou than left completely and shut the door. Tea sighed. What was she to do?

She opened the bag handed to her and went over the uniform.

_Uh Oh!_

One important aspect that Tea had just totally over looked had popped back up! TEA WAS STILL A GIRL! All seven of those club members had thought she was a boy, and if they found out, she would be totally screwed! She thought back to the stone sign outside. It said no females were aloud in the area, now she was LIVING here! Not to mention she already had one certain enemy that didn't like her! "Mr." Kaiba! And to make matters worse, that uniform wasn't helping her situation.

The uniform was a pair of loose knee length shorts with a TIGHT top! Oh NO! With this thing on, she would surely be found out. Tea looked at the size tag:SMALL.

"Well, I'll just have to ask for a bigger size." Tea didn't want them to think she was fat (she didn't know why), but not to the point of blowing her cover.

"And these shorts won't fit my hips either!" As you all know, girls have MUCH bigger hips then men, so a mans small is not exactly the same as a women's.

Tea was too tired to confront Ryou about this problem now, so she decided to solve it in the morning. She continued to dig through the bag until she found the pair of pajamas. She was happy to see they were a large baggy pair if striped white and blue PJ's that she would have worn even at home. Of course, they were a lot nicer than what she could afford.

As she pulled them on, she shut off the light and crept into bed. All she wanted was to sleep, and that wouldn't be too hard for her to obtain.

000000000000000000

AC: And I'm FINALLY FINISHED! It took me forever to write that chappie! Seriously! OMG! I think I'm gonna be hunched backed or the rest of my life!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I just realized something while writing this! I DON'T HAVE JOEY IN HERE! That's horrible! Not Joey! I feel so awful! So I have decided he will come in later! Hooray! Because you gotta love Joey! What isn't to love?

Have a nice night! (it's currently 9.38pm)


	4. Chapter 4

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

ALRIGHT! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO Running out of ideas for the beginning! So sorry if it's kinda slow. There will be HUGE parts up to come, but they'll have to wait! So blah!

I only have half an hour, so I will write as fast and as much as I can!

Ummm… usually I have more to say in my author notes! Cause they are the BEST part! Hooray! So, what can I say? Uhhh… When I grow up, I wanna be Seto Kaiba! Literally! I'm gonna act like him and dress like him! And during high school, I'm gonna be Duke! And in University, Bakura! YEAH! Now I just have to find a barber that can make my hair PURE white instead of a grayish colour! Actually, I was thinking of pulling a Pegasus and dying it white with grey highlights! (shrugs) O well…

I MEAN IT!

Chapter 4:

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What?" Tea cried falling rather unceremoniously out of her bed. "Where the hell am I?" She asked.

Tea was in unfamiliar territory. She was lying in the middle of a mahogany room and wearing the most expensive pair of pajamas she had ever seen.

Slowly she stood up. Her head started spinning, only to add to her confusion. She DID smash her head on the floor after all.

Tea reached out a hand and stumbled to the doorway. She clasped her hand around the knob and walked put of the strange bedroom.

"What in the world?"

All around her was marble and carpet. The hallway of a palace. With wide eyes, she walked down the hall, determined to find an exit to this strange haven.

"Te!"

"Huh?" Tea turned around in surprise. She hadn't seen anybody in the hallway, now there was someone calling after somebody else.

"TE!" The figured moved toward Tea. Tea could make out lightning, multicolored hair and a stern look.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Eh?"

"You can't roam the halls in your pajamas! Have you not read your schedule! You were supposed to be downstairs an hour ago! In fact! I just came upstairs to get you!"

Tea was at a loss. What the hell was going on. But then… it hit her!

The road trip, the mansion, the VASE! That's right… she was now working against her will at a rich club set in Saffron Village.

Tea felt her knees go week. Uh oh, she was in trouble now.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" She mumbled. "I didn't realize"-

"Apologies don't work here in the club! They are just words!"

Tea shut her mouth quickly and looked at the ground.

"However… since it is your first day. I will let it slide. But if you do it ever again, you will be punished!" Tea didn't like the word punish. It was if they were threatening to make her sit in the corner, or worse, get whipped! "Now hurry up! Be down at the kitchens in ten minutes! I should make it three, but I dare say you'll take a while finding it." He said the last part with a smirk and walked off.

Tea headed back down the hall, to her room.

Looking around, Tea scanned her room for the bag Ryou gave her. She would need to wear that uniform. OH NO! The uniform!

Tea remembered the Uniform would be too small. She grabbed the bag and headed back out the door. She had to catch Mr. Moutu before he was gone.

Tea looked in the direction he was heading. He wasn't there.

"No!"

Tea ran down the hall, and turned a corner. He couldn't have gone far.

"Damnit! Where is he?"

Tea ran down another hall and turned another corner. Before she knew it, she was in a whole different part of the building.

The walls were a dark purple and the rug, even darker. Gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the windows, which were opened, were long and thin. They were about the width if a lamp post, but stretched ceiling to floor.

What an odd decoration.

Tea slowed her running to a walk. She knew it. She was lost!

Oh No!

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Eeeek!"

Out of the shadows, appeared a figure. Well, to Tea it seemed out of the shadows. Actually, he walked out of a door.

"I-I…" Tea was too stunned to say anything. The man before her, Tea recognized as the evil albino.

"You shouldn't be here." He whispered with a cruel tinge to it. "You know the consequences for such acts could be…" He slid up to her and whispered right in her ear. "…Vital!"

Tea shivered. She didn't like the way this guy was acting, but knew he wouldn't try any funny stuff. He though she was a boy after all.

"I, I was looking for Mr.Moutu." She let out in a gasp.

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes! I need to get a bigger"- Tea cut herself off at this moment. Wasn't this the guy who was making fun of her yesterday? Calling her fat? He was the one that teased her and said he hoped the uniform wasn't to small. Now it turned out it WAS too small. Tea felt blush humiliation creep up.

"A bigger what?" Bakura asked with an evil smile.

"Ummm… it's OK. I'll just find Mr. Moutu and he can"-

"Anything he can do, so can I!"

Tea sighed. She knew she wasn't getting out of this one. Tea cast her gaze to the floor and mumbled "A bigger size."

Tea heard a cruel laugh come from Bakura. "I told you so. You really are fat, aren't you?"

"Am not!" Tea shouted back.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh…uhhh." Tea wasn't supposed to talk back. She was supposed to be polite to the club members and obey all there rules. That little out burst could cause her dearly.

"Heh! Spunk eh? Hmmm… not exactly the best characteristic to have around here. But I'll spare you the shame. After all, you're probably embarrassed enough being the fattest one here!"

That stung Tea. It really did. But she clenched her mouth shut and didn't say a word. She knew she wasn't fat. She was just… a girl. Girls needed bigger sizes! Well, some times… And she also knew Bakura was just teasing. Trying to find her weakness. It was obvious to everyone she wasn't fat!

"Follow me."

Tea hung her head and started following Bakura back down the hall.

Before she knew it, she was back in the old familiar hallway. Its familierness put a slight peace in Tea's heart. Her old surroundings had made her nervous.

"All you had to do was go to the linen closet."

"What?" Tea's head snapped up.

"We keep all servants' uniforms and other necessities in the linen closet. We don't use the closet for blankets. We have a much larger place downstairs that holds all the sheets and tablecloths. So we decided to just make it easier for the servants and keep all there stuff close at hand. Well… some of us decided that."

Bakura opened the door.

"Here!" he tossed her a new uniform. "Just so you know, you can get all types of uniforms from this closet. So if your ever cold, grab a sweater or vest. We usually get the servants complaining about a draft in the basement. Ha! Idiots! You can't possibly have us believe there is a breeze coming from the basement!"

Tea just stared at the boy. Why was he telling her this?

"T-thankyou…" Tea whispered.

"Hmmm… whatever. Next time, don't go wandering. You'll end up in more trouble than before. Besides…" he looked at her mischievously. "Never know what you'll find in these walls."

He let out a short laugh, and quickly walked away, escaping from Tea's view.

"Not exactly the most well mannered one, is he? Oh well, he did give me a new uniform. He can't be all bad, can he?"

Tea was still upset that he called her fat, but decided not to seek revenge……..for now. As far as she could tell, he was just a big mouthed kid who made a comment on everything. She needed as many friends as she could here, so she decided to keep him on her "OK" list.

Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea?

0000000000000000000000000

When Tea's uniform was on, her teeth brushed, hair combed once again stylishly over her eyes, and face washed, she stole a glance at the mirror.

As far as she knew, she looked pretty good. The uniform was a beige colour base. The tight crotch, baggy shorts were a solid beige, the necktie was a slightly darker beige colour and the white blouse had smart folds that made the bearer look intelligent. It was a plain uniform, but VERY attractive.

"You know, this uniform is kinda tight in the…-OH CRAP!"

Tea stared at her complexion. How could she miss it? NO! This would ruin everything, and than she would have to go to jail all because boys don't have…BOOBS!

The blouse was still too tight! She thought it was only the size, but it seemed the shirt was _made_ to be tight fitting across the chest. Even with the extra fabric, it was still obvious!

"NO! What in the hell do I do now! AHHH! Oh my Gosh! Look at the time! I'm a half hour late! Stupidstupidstupidstupid! Why can't I keep track of things?"

Then she remembered.

"The linen closet!"

Tea rushed out her room and headed for the linen closet. "Mr. Bakura said they keep sweaters and vest in here! Perfect!"

She practically tore the door off and searched the shelves.

"Here! I'll take a vest because the sweaters are a bit too suspicious in summer! Well, so are vests but too bad!"

Tea shoved on the sweater vest and ran down to the kitchens.

Truth be told, Tea loved the sweater vest. It was black and baggy, and tied her whole uniform together. She noticed the club logo in the corner of it. "CH. Hmmm… must stand for club house. Ha! Well if that isn't the most predictable name!"

Yami was right. It did take her forever to find the kitchens. She must have walked into twenty wrong rooms. And it didn't help that the club house had six kitchens!

"OH FINALLY!" Tea opened a door and found herself in a beautiful stainless steel kitchen. Much nicer than the one she snuck into yesterday.

It was full of counters and dark wood and steel décor. One of those futuristic kitchens you see in those magazines.

"Hello?"

No one was in the room. Didn't Yami say she was supposed to come here for her chores? But how could she have chores if there was no one to give them to her.

"Hmmm… maybe I was just supposed to come here for breakfast. Yeah! That's it! How could I forget about breakfast? It's the single most important meal of the day."

Tea looked around for a fridge. Finding several, she headed for the nearest one and swung it open.

"Holy shit!"

Tea's mouth fell open. "There's enough here to feed an army!"

Tea was a huge eater! Eating was her favorite thing in the whole world! Well, besides basketball, and maybe breathing.

She would eat by the gallon. As long as it was edible, no food was safe! Tea never missed a meal in her life! Missing a meal would be the sign of the apocalypse to her! Never, ever! Food was her air! Which was close enough to the truth seeing as she probably inhaled more food than oxygen.

As Tea thought about her obsessive eating disorder, she frowned.

"Geeze… maybe Bakura was right. Maybe I am fat? How could a person who eats as much as me not be over weight?"

She wasn't fat. She didn't think sooo…

Tea straightened up! Of course she wasn't! In fact, she had no idea where that statement came from. She had never thought she was fat before. So why now of all times did she think so? Maybe because… now someone else thought so… NO NO NO!

She brought her attention back to the fridge. That certainly brightened her mood!

"Now, what should I have?

000000000000000000

When Tea was finished making her breakfast, she could have eaten twice as much seeing how worked up she got.

She tucked her self in to croissants, cereal, smoothie, Danish, muffins and a cinnamon bun. Yummy! Not to mention a glass of chocolate milk to wash it down. Recognize how all the food she was eating did not require cooking skills? She was after all, the worst chef!

Scrummbergummlschmmuckersmat!

(The noise she was making during her gobbling process was impossible to put in words, but I tried!)

"What in the world?"

Tea froze. Someone had just entered the kitchen, and that someone was staring right at her.

"Ummm…hi?"

"Hi indeed!" The man said back, almost disbelievingly. "What are you doing?"

"E-eating breakfast sir…"

"Why?"

"Well, I was … hungry?"

"No, I meant why were you eating breakfast now, and here?"

"Am I not supposed to?"

"I would think not!"

"Oh…" Tea shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Here she was stuffing her face, eating someone else's food and she was supposed to be doing chores. "I'm sorry sir." She said in a quiet voice.

The man sighed. "I take it you're the new servant? Te?"

"Yes…"

"Look at me when I speak to you."

Tea raised her head. The man was Mr. Ishtar. Tea found herself staring at his beautiful violet eyes. When she noticed she was staring, she begun to blush madly.

Either Mr. Ishtar didn't notice Tea's changing colour, or he thought it was for some other reason because he didn't change his emotion. Which, by the way looked most cruel and humourfilled. The facial expression reminded her of Bakura, but…slightly less evil.

"You're a mess." He stated simply.

Tea looked down at her uniform. It was covered in chocolate, flower and jelly.

"I'm- I'm really sorry Mr. Ishtar sir! If you would just let me change"-

"Ha! Fat chance! You're already late as it is! Mr. Moutu told me to check here every couple of minutes to see if you've arrived yet. He got tired of waiting! So now, you're my responsibility!"

Tea gulped. She didn't like the sounds of that.

"You already missed your first two chores, normally you would have break now, but you need to make up for lost time! Follow me. And by the way, you are _never _aloud to eat in this kitchen! Nor the food from it. It is the Club member's kitchen, _only!"_

He turned on his heals and left the room.

Tea stood reluctantly and followed. Her eyes burned with humiliation. Now she was to spend her first day covered in food particles! She felt so out of place walking in this multi-million dollar mansion covered in filth!

"Your first job of the day, clean the stables!"

Tea just stared at the man. "WHAT?"

He glared at her. "Don't speak back to me like that! And yes, that will be your first chore! The stables are left to the servants who are misbehaving!"

"But I- I didn't- You have stables?"

The man smirked. "Yes actually. We are in the mountains after all! Plenty of valleys and trails! Besides, we like to enter contest with them."

Tea groaned. She wasn't expecting that. Who the hell has stables in this day of age? Don't people have racecars instead?

Mr. Ishtar led Tea through a cerise of hallways, heading toward the far side of the house. Finally, they got to one hallway that looked more for servants use.

"Here we are. Go out this door and follow the stone path in the woods. It should lead out into a clearing momentarily and you will be able to see the stables from there. Happy cleaning!" With a smirk, the man left Tea.

"Damn him to hell!" Tea said through clenched teeth and left through the door.

00000000000000000000

AC: OK! I'm ending it there for two reasons! I really have to use the bathroom and my dinner should be here soon!

And if you're all like "But why can't she like, finish her story like, after she uses the bathroom, like, yeah!" Well, because I'll be too lazy to sit down and get back into typing mode so like, yeah!

How is it going so far? I'm bringing in more NICER characters soon! Bwahahayhaha! Is this screwed? Should I change the plot a bit? Any ideas?

Mheh heh heh! I have one idea that will blow you all away! It's soooooooo good! But we have to wait a bit before it gets put in! hehhahaha! But I'll give you an incy bity hint! It involves Ryou! Yeah! He's cute!

But Seto is my Smexy man! Same with Bakura and Duke, but now I really got to go cause my kidneys are about to burst!


	5. Chapter 5

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Lalalalalllalala! That was awkward! Hmmm,…. OK, I'm going to admit something! I wrote all FIVE chappies before I submitted it to fanfiction, so that's why I have no reviews. WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Only two people have read this story so far and that's AR (of course), and my buddy Lathayan! Go YOU TWO! Ya'll rock!

AR was mortified reading this! Bwahahahaha! Now she needs glasses! Ummm… that really isn't funny cause he/she has glasses already. Oh well, now Ar needs seven pairs of glasses! Bwajhahaha! So dawn the age of glasses people! Hooray! Glasses rock! I've had to wear mine since kindergarten! All around the clock!

Do you know that the number one glasses question that people ask me is "do you wear glasses while you sleep?". (O.O) HONESTLY! They say there isn't such a thing as a stupid question! Pft! Yeah right! Not only is that stupid, it's gay, retarded. Ugly AND fat! (O.O) OK, that was awkward!

If you have read any good stories, can you recommend them for me? I haven't found that many stories lately, and well…yeah! I like all stories rated T and M. Bwahahahahahahaha!

Chapter 5:

"Stupid moronic buffoon faced jack-…WOW!"

Tea came to a halt. She had just exited the woods and emptied onto the said clearing, but she wasn't expecting this!

When Mr. Ishtar said stable, Tea pictured an old barn with a horrible smell. This was anything but that!

It almost looked like a minny mansion! It wasn't wood, it was a beautiful grey stone with vines climbing the edges. The roof was low in one part, but raised in certain points to give a tower effect. It was a slightly darker grey than the walls. It honestly would have looked like a castle, except for the hay sticking out the windows. And instead of a royal metal gate/door, there was a large open wooden barn door. High flowers decorated the outside, as well as trees. On one side of the building, doors and gates led to an open practice field and an old road.

Just like a book.

It certainly cheered Tea up about cleaning the stables.

Heading for the door, Tea looked around for any signs of life.

"Why is nobody here? …Hello?"

No answer.

"Geeze! If no one's ever gonna be in the room I'm supposed to meet them in, why do I even bother?"

"Oh, hello there."

"YIPES!"

Two boys just came out of one of the horse stalls.

"Ryou! You scared the bigeepers out of me! Oh… hello Mr. Moutu!" Seeing the man that was yelling at Tea this morning, drove her back to her senses. She made a quick bow. "Sorry sir! I didn't mean to be late again! My deepest apologies!" _I hope that will do._

"Ummm… am I missing something here?" Mr. Moutu asked kind of shyly.

_Shyly? Mr. Moutu isn't shy, is he?_

"OH! I think you have made a mistake here. Are you referring to Yami Moutu? Because this is Yugi Moutu."

Tea's cheeks burned up. "Eep! I'm so sorry! I won't make the same mistake again! I promise!"

"I-It's OK! Honest, it doesn't really offend me that much."

"Don't worry Te. Yugi is like me. We aren't as strict as our brothers and other members of the club. We won't kill you or anything.

_I hope to almighty heaven that he's joking!_

"Yeah…Ummm. You can call me Yugi too. I don't much like the formal name and besides, it gets too complicating."

Tea felt herself relax a bit. _Ok, that's two people on the friends list so far! Good job Tea! BUT, that also leaves two on the "OK" list and one on the enemy list. Hmmm… I can't really categorize Mr. Ishtar now, so I'll wait a bit on him._

"So Te, what brings you to the stables?"

"Oh! Well, Uhhh… you see. I kinda got in a bit of trouble…."

"WOW! Your first day has barely started and you've already been sent to the stables? What could you have possibly done?"

"Ummm… I sortof slept in and I kinda ate my breakfast in the members kitchen while I was supposed to be doing chores."

…

"Wow. That's pretty lucky actually."

"WHAT?"

"Well, normally what you did is pretty serious! You can even get fired for that! Depending on who what when and where that is… in fact, someone did a couple months ago! First day too! He got fired on the spot! But you only got sent to the stables. That's pretty lucky!"

"I would have never thought. I guess it's because I'm working here against my will."

"Must be. But… how much _did _you eat? By the looks of your clothes, I would guess at two and a half fridges."

"Hahah! Very funny!" Tea said while laughing a bit at the joke as well. "Actually, I came pretty close to that. I had a Danish, cinnamon buns, cereal, muffins"-

"HOLY COW! Stopping right there, that's already twice what I eat! You must really eat a lot!"-

Tea frowned, did they think she was fat too?

-"But how's that possible? You're so slim!"

_What? They don't think I'm fat! That's fantastic! Eat that Bakura!_

"Uhhh… I guess I have a fast metabolism?"

"Must be. But anyways, you have a chore to do?"

Tea groaned. She was hoping they would forget about that.

"Lucky for you though, the _georgez_ horses are away at a week long tournament and the others are having their yearly checkup. But they'll be returning tomorrow. So, there really isn't a mess seeing as it was cleaned upon the horse's departures."

"Than what should I do?"

Ryou and Yugi smiled up at Tea. "Well Te, seeing as you _finished _your job, and they stable is fully cleaned, you can assist me and Yugi here at some… "strategic mind learning exercises"."

"Huh?"

"In other words, would you care to join us for a game of cards?" Put in Yugi.

"Cards? You mean to tell me you were playing _cards_ in the stables? Not only the fact that you were in the stables, but you were playing a-a middle class game when you're supposed to be playing "go" or croquet!"

"Do you really care?" Asked Ryou raising an eyebrow and putting on an innocent face.

"Hell no!"

Tea followed Ryou and Yugi back into the horse stall. It wasn't as messy as she thought. It was kind of…cozy. The two had set up a low table off to the side with two bean bag chairs on either side. A stack of cards were in the middle and so were some snacks and drinks. It reminded Tea of what a little boy might think of a fort. The straw on the ground was fresh and soft, and the window let in enough light so a lamp wasn't needed.

"You guys really made yourself at home here, didn't you?"

"Yeah well… sometimes it's nice to get away from the rich life. Too many responsibilities. We come here as much as we can to get a break. It's not like a secret, as it's only a table in a stable, but nobody knows about it. They think we go out to the towns during the times we disappear."

"Do you ever go to the towns?"

"Oh yes, but they get boring after a while. Funny how that works. I mean, this room is just a table and cards, and the towns are filled with hundreds of activities and stores."

"Here! I'll go get another bean bag!" Yugi suggested and ran out of the small room.

"Hey Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"If you let no one else know about your secret "base", why did you let me join the two of you? I mean, we've only just met AND I'm a servant here."

"Oh well… I don't know. You just seemed…nice. I thought we could be friends. But if you don't want"-

"NO! No, I want to be friends with you, I really do, it's just, I don't know. Everything is so confusing! All I wanted was a vacation in the richest town ever and to kick back and relax, but now…I'm forced to work in a club house and clean barns." Tea snorted at her last comment.

"I'm sorry Te. I know you didn't mean to break that vase. But me and Yugi are here for you and I'm sure you'll make more friends in no time. Besides. You get Sundays off and Tuesday mornings! It's not all bad. Only one more day until Sunday." Ryou moved his hand onto Tea's shoulder and gently patted the spot.

Tea felt her shoulder go warm. She liked the feeling but somehow, it gave her shivers. She knew she couldn't relish into the touch any more as Ryou still thought Tea was a boy.

"I'm back! Oh… Am I interrupting something?" Yugi asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh sod off mate! I was just talking to Te. that's all!" Ryou said without any tone of being insulted. He said it rather lightly, like he was repeating an old inside joke. It must have been the case, seeing as both Ryou and Yugi had smiles just short of goofy on. "Don't go making wild accusations you could get killed for."

Tea's face still turned red though.

"You OK Te?"

"Oh what? Yeah, I'm alright."

"Good! Now let's play! With three of us, we can play better games."

The trio sat around the tables and made themselves comfortable.

"By the way, if this is secret, why did you come out when I came into the stables? Shouldn't you have kept your mouths shut instead of ruining your fun?"

"Well, actually, we were worried."

"Worried?"

"Yeah, no one is supposed to be in the stables until tomorrow at least. And no one else comes here but me and Ryou. Plus we heard some angry grouching that we were scared belonged to an ogre."

"Hey!" But Tea really didn't care. She laughed at the joke Yugi made.

"But, won't I get into trouble if Mr. Ishtar finds me not doing my job? I'm supposed to obey all the rules right?"

"Oh for petes sake… Fine. I almighty Ryou command you, Te, to relax and play cards with us untill the lunch bell wrings! Bwahaha!"

"You know, I might have actually believed you were an overlord if not for that cheesy laugh at the end."

"Yeah, well…"

"Hey Te?"

"yeah?"

"Why are you wearing a sweater vest? Aren't you hot?"

"Yeah, that is confusing. Plus, where did you get it? I'm sorry to say that I forgot to tell you about that linen closet."

"Oh, eh heh heh… Uhhh… You see, this morning, I felt really cold so I went looking for someone to tell me where I could get a sweater."- Tea lied about this while Ryou looked away feeling guilty. –"Eventually, I got lost and ended up in a dark purple hallway with weird windows"-

"What! How did you end up there? You shouldn't be in those halls! You could get caught and believe me, that won't be pretty!"

"Well actually, I DID get caught"-

"You did!"

"Yeah, by Bakura."- This time Tea wasn't interrupted, but the look on Yugi and Ryou's face was enough for her to stop. Their eyes had gone wide and they were both glancing at each other.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh! Uhhh… nothing. Just that, it couldn't have been Bakura. It must have been someone else. You probably made a mistake."

"No I didn't! It was Bakura! Believe me, you don't make that kind of mistake. Why does it really matter?"

"Two reasons. One: that's a restricted area and two: Bakura shouldn't be there."

"Why not?"

"Oh it's nothing! Forget about it! We'll discuss it later! Now, go on with the story."

"Yeah, I wonder how much yelling Bakura gave to you?"

"Actually, none! He asked what was wrong and than helped me back to my room. He showed me the linen closet and than ran off."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"That doesn't make sense at all! He didn't even give you the tiniest of punchings?"

"Nope! Nadda!"

"Something isn't right."

"What's not right? Come on guys! Tell me!"

"No honestly, it isn't anything! Just that, well, you know when you get those bad feelings is all."

"Oh…"

"Now let's play!"

"Yeah!"

00000000000000000

"Two fives"

"One six."

"Two sevens."

"Bull shit!"

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but you lose!"

"Why? Or more importantly, how did you know I was lying?"

"Because he wins everything!" Ryou sighed.

Yugi just grinned. "That and you're the worse liar in the world."

"Why am I so bad at it?"

"Well, when you lie, you tend to bite your bottom lip. An obvious trait to distinguish from."

"And here I am thinking you have mystical mind reading powers that can see the future!"

"Oh, I only use that for playing concentration."

All three burst out laughing.

"You know what? I'm started to really not mind coming here anymore! You guys are awesome. It's like, I have friends…"

There was a moment of silence.

"What does that mean Te? Haven't you ever had friends before?"

"What? Oh right! Course I've had friends! Who hasn't! I've got loads! Just a little slip of the tongue! That's all!"

Somehow, Tea knew Ryou and Yugi didn't buy it, but she was thankful they decided not to push the subject. If they knew she was a loner, maybe they wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore. Tea couldn't take that.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Eeek! Oh no! It's the bell! I can't be late for my next chores! Eeeek! And I need time to change!"

"Yeah! And we're gonna be late for lunch"

Tea gave them a plain look. "Oh, poor you!" She said sarcastically. "Whatever will you do? How can you live without your crumpets?"

"You make it sound so minimal! No, I could live without crumpets, but the macaroons! Oh, how I would die without those little delights!"

Tea started laughing. "No seriously, it's just lunch, I mean, I know "I" would die without it, but you two don't seem like the type to go ballistic over a late meal."

"It's not what you think Te. Lunch for us isn't just some jolly tea time. It's actually a board meeting with the club hosts. All seven of us have to be there or else _we'll _get into trouble! And being late is just unacceptable! In fact, you won't even be allowed in the room unless you're on time! Damn! We should've left ten minutes ago! Now we'll never make it!"

"No! I don't want to get into trouble! I'm not fully cured from the last time!"

Yugi must have noticed Tea's worried look because he quickly explained "just a figure of speech."

"Why won't you make it?"

"Well, the club is VERY big and very complicated! It would take a long time to get there even with the secret passages!"

"Hmmm… if you can't use the main halls or passages, can't you use the servants corridors?"

Ryou thought for a moment. "I've never used them before. Where are they?"

"Well, just follow that short paved path through the forest and it goes to the clubhouse. Than entering the door, you'll find yourself in the corridor."

"Is it close to the barmier room?"

"No, but it's close to the members kitchen."

"Close enough! Let's go!"

"Thankyou Te! And you better hurry too! You don't want to be late for whatever chore you have next!"

"Good luck guys! And I had a really great time!"

Tea sighed as she sat back down on her bean bag. She couldn't describe the feeling she was having.

So happy and loved. She, Tea Mazaki, had REAL friends! At least, she hoped they would stay her friends.

She was snapped out of her senses by a second last warning bell.

"Oh no!"

Tea wipped out her schedule and looked for what she had next.

"DAMN! This thing is so confusing! I don't have time to read it! I'll just go change and figure it out when I'm more relaxed. Tea flipped to the map page and looked for her room.

000000000000000

"OK! I need to change badly! I think I'll still where the shorts and tie, and yeah, I'm defiantly gonna need another sweater vest!"

Tea wipped everything on and wipped down the hall to the bathroom. She quickly washed her face and brushed her hair back over her eyes.

"I look good!" She said to her self in a deep over exaggerated voice.

"Eeek! But I'm going to be late! Oh no!"

Tea once again took out her schedule and looked at it closely. "Damn! I still don't get it! But look! It says west wing kitchen on today's date. Good enough! I'll learn what I'm doing soon enough!"

Tea darted out the room and headed for the west wing. (looking at the map of course)

0000000000000000

"Sorry I'm late but"-

"No time to dawdle! Now hurry! Grab a tray and get out there!"

"But wait! I don't know what to do!"

The man pointing directions out to everyone in the room sighed angrily and looked at Te. "You're lucky it's your first day! It's simple. You take a tray and go into that room over there. Circle around the table and poor tea to whoever needs a refilling. Always ask. When no one needs a refilling, stand in the far left corner until someone does. When your teapot is empty, come back in here, got it!"

"Yes sir!" Tea said in mock salute. This earned her a tiny half smile from the man.

"Just get going." The man shoved a tray in her hands and pushed her through the door.

_Ok Tea! You can do this! Piece of cake! Or should I say piece of crumpets?_ Tea couldn't help but start a small giggle at the thought. She was still thinking about her new friends and the jokes they made.

But her smile vanished at the scene before her.

_Oh…bullshit._

0000000000000000000000

AC" Bwahahahahahahaha! I am soooo ending it there cause it's already long enough! Don't worry! I will update soon cause my internets screwed and I can't read any stories! IN FACT, THE ONLY THING I CAN DO IS WRITE So I will be updating once a week at the least! Well, I'll write like three chappies and update them on Wed.'s or something! Yeah! Go me!

Is it good? I think the cliff anger is kinda obvious though! But I still want to read/write more! Bwahahaha! I love pudding!

Whoever steals my pudding will die a most painful death!

BEWARE! Blah. BLAH!


	6. Chapter 6

Curiosity Killed The cat

AC: Oh boooya! Hooray! Chappie six! Now that's Smexy! I'm upset! I'm missing my Valentines day dance cause I have a hockey tournament in Pennsylvania! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And it's a three day long trip! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Although, hockey IS fun! Hooray! And I will be able to go to the YMCA! (I do not own the YMCA) At least, I think that's a good thing. My team says so, but you never know…

Grrr…! AND I'm missing a basketball contest called the nights of the something or another. It's a huge shoot out contest! But no! I have to go to Pennsylvania! Phooey! But Pennsylvania has this giant box factory! YES! I'm excited because this year I'm doing my speech on boxes! Don't ask me how, I just Really wanted too! Since there is no info about boxes, it's mostly on raising box awareness.

Just remembered! I'm missing Crazy hat day too! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I had the most awesome hat to wear! It is soooo not fare!

But it's still damn cool!

Now, let's see what happens next…..Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

Chapter six:

Tea just stared at the table in front of her. She couldn't believe it.

_NO! What did I do to deserve this!_

The table Tea was supposed to be serving was the very board meeting lunch room Ryou told her about. And sure enough, there was Ryou off to the side with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

The expression soon changed to one mixed with embarrassment and pity.

But that only made Tea worse.

There was a moment of silence, then-

"Ha hum!"

"Oh! Huh?"

In the center of the table, sat Yami Motu. He was looking right at Tea and than motioned to his tea cup with a flick of the finger. It was more helpful than rude. He was bringing her back to her senses.

"Oh right."

Tea swiftly made her way around the round table and headed for Mr. Moutu.

_Please oh please oh please oh please! Don't screw up Tea! Don't screw up! Stop making a fool of yourself!_

Tea mentally sighed in relief when she successfully poured the cup of tea without spilling a drop. Probably sheer luck.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly moved around the table pouring all the empty cups. She couldn't help but notice all eyes were on her and no one was speaking. She felt her face go red and butterflies start to form.

As she neared Ryou, she snook a glance at him. He gave her a tiny encouraging smile that brought down some of the red from her face. He and Yugi were the only ones that said thankyou, but even they whispered it so no one else could here.

Tea was sure the floor was going to devour her at any moment.

Finally, one cup left to go. Tea walked over to the last cup and filled it.

_Fewf! Thank God that's ov-_

Someone grabbed Tea's wrist as she turned to leave.

It was the last man she poured tea for.

"Did I say I wanted tea?" Asked the one man Tea hated most in the world at that moment. Seto Kaiba.

"I-I'm sorry sir." Tea stuttered out in a small voice. His gaze was so piercing, she couldn't help but feel scared.

"Sorry doesn't make tea disappear and time travel backwards."

"I-I'm really sorry sir. I forgot"-

"Damn right you forgot. Now, what are you going to do about it?" He sneered.

"I-I don't know"-

Seto stood from his chair and pointed at Tea. "I'll tell you what you are going to do! You are going to"-

"Seto!" Ryou had stood from his chair too and was glaring at Kaiba. "It was an accident. He didn't mean it."

"Shut up you British loner! You don't have any authority over me! Besides, you know there are rules here at the club! He's already broken most of them this morning! Why shouldn't he be punished like the rest? You have an answer to that Ryou? Or are you just a love sick puppy protecting his bich!"

"Don't talk to Ryou like that!"

"Oh dear! The half shrimp is threatening me! Whatever will I do? Come on. Stop acting like an idiot and stay out of this Yugi."

"The boy did break the rules after all."

"You're siding with him Marik?"

"I'm obeying the rules!"

"Well I'm trying to act humane!"

"Your trying to act sissy!"

"What?"

"Please! No more! Stop it!"

Everyone froze and stared at the person who was talking. It was Te.

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I caused this problem and now it's interfering with your club meeting. You shouldn't tear yourselves apart over me."

"You got that right."

"Seto." Said Yami calmly, but with enough warning in his voice.

"Hmph."

"Te, it appears things aren't working out so well for you today. It _was _a mistake, but I have already given you a warning about that. There is no more we can do now, so why don't you just go back to the kit"-

"You can't honestly do that! He broke the rules and you're gonna let him off! Now you're breaking the laws of the club!"

Mr. Moutu just stared at Kaiba for a moment. "Very well." He stated simply. "We will decide on a suitable consequence later, but for now, we really must continue this meeting. We have very important matters to discuss. Te, you are dismissed from the room until the bell calls."

Seto looked as angry as ever, but decided to put it aside for now and continue his meeting. It would have to do.

Tea nearly died of relief. Of course, she wasn't looking forward to what would be coming later, but at least she was what appeared to be let off easy and could leave the room. She couldn't handle their gazes and expressions any longer.

Standing on the other side of the door, Tea held the empty tray to her stomach and thought back to the argument in the board room.

_Thankyou Ryou and Yugi._ She whispered to herself. _I owe you guys one. If you didn't stand up for me, I'd be in chains right now. I'll make it up to you later._ Tea secretly promised to do something extra special for the two boys. Well, as much to her ability.

000000000000000000

Oddly enough, the bell wasn't buzzed again for the rest of the lunch period, so Tea wasn't made to go back and serve tea. She couldn't say she was unhappy about this though.

She looked at her schedule and headed for her next chore. "Sweeping the main halls."

"Well, even though it isn't the most fun chore, at least It's easy."

But Tea didn't know how big the main hall was.

00000000000000000

"What a horrible day!" Tea nearly fell through her door and was swallowed by her bed. Man was she tired. It was seven, fifteen and dinner would be served in fifteen minutes. She had worked up such a huge appetite from her lunch break, which was one hour later than the club members, and could have eaten an entire cow.

Her lunch was good, but dinner was supposed to be grand! She asked some of the other servants and they all said dinner was the biggest meal of the day.

She could have mopped the whole mansion with the drool that escaped her mouth.

That only added on to her hunger.

As sugar plums danced in her head, Tea started crawling into her meter thick blankets for a short nap. Those chores had not been easy. Do you know how many main halls there were in the mansion? Allot more than Tea thought even physically possible.

"Mmmmm…" She mumbled into her pillow. "Maybe they'll have figgy pudding."

…….

"OH NO! I'm gonna be late for dinner!" Tea jumped out of bed and slipped on her indoor shoes. She had actually fallen asleep in that short time and it was now seven thirty two.

"NOOOoooooo! I can't miss a meal! Especially when I'm this hungry!"

Tea sped down the hallway, turned a corner, went down a couple flights of stairs and-

BANG!

"Oof!" Tea fell to the floor. Out of nowhere, something big and solid moved into her path.

"Watch where you're going." It sneered.

Tea gazed at the figure. The one person she was trying to desperately forget had just appeared. Kaiba.

"Sorry sir." Tea mumbled bitterly.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

"Dinner."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"You have your punishment to think about."

Tea's eyes went wide. "N-no! I can't miss dinner! Not dinner!"

Kaiba smirked. "Well that's just too bad isn't it?"

Tea died a thousand deaths. "Y-You can't! I need dinner!"

"What you need is a lesson in manners! Don't speak back to me! Now come! We have things to do!"

"No." Tea said desperately.

Kaiba's eyes slanted. "No?" He asked angrily.

"I-I've never missed a meal." Tea said more to herself than Seto.

"How _dare_ you oppose me!"

Tea gulped. Maybe she shouldn't have said that?

All of a sudden, Tea totally unprepared, received a kick in the side by Kaiba. She was shoved a little farther along the floor and in a most painful state.

"Don't EVER go against my word _servant!_ You are less than me! A creature, a third class, a dog! My word is law here at the club and you will do well not to disobey that! Now…follow Me!"

He turned on his heal and started walking the opposite direction. Tea watched after him.

_That bastard!_ She creamed to herself. _Who the hell does he think I am that he can push around like a…like a…SLAVE! I hope he rots in hell! _

As much as she knew she would regret it, Tea stood and started sadly following Kaiba down the hall. She quickly wiped the tears of pain from her eyes and left the one thing she was looking forward to today.

00000000000000000000

As they walked down the many halls, Tea felt something wasn't right. The atmosphere of the place had just gained a ton. She shivered as she walked down the new hallways. She noticed no one was around besides them.

At one point, Seto looked back at Tea to make sure she was still there, but gave her an evil smirk in the process. Tea didn't like that smirk and was beginning to find that every time he gave it, something bad was coming up.

"Ummm… Mr. Kaiba?"-

"Be quiet!" he snapped. "I didn't give you permission to speak."

Tea snapped her mouth shut.

Her stomach had begun grumbling. The consequences for missing a meal were starting to weigh on Tea. _So this is what hunger feels like?_ Tea thought rubbing her hurting stomach.

Kaiba looked back at her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"What? Oh, ummm… my stomach is all. I'm not used to missing meals." Tea added a bit of venom to the last part.

Kaiba's only reaction was to turn his head and laugh bitterly.

"Keep up your horrible attitude and attention span, and you'll be missing more than just dinners."

They walked the remainder of the way in silence.

"In here." Kaiba pointed to a door.

Cautiously, Tea entered. The room was empty.

"Mr. Kaiba, what's going on?"-

Seto slammed the door shut behind him. Tea didn't like the feeling she was having.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Listen you! I don't like you and I never will! In my opinion, you are a criminal that deserves to be behind bars!" He cracked his knuckles.

Tea backed up against the far wall, putting as much distance between him and her as possible. She knew something bad was coming.

"What are you?"-

"Did I give you permission to talk?"

Tea was now in full out fear. He was heading toward her and bringing back his fist.

"NO!" She shouted.

He brought his fist under and punched her stomach with a sickening thoud.

"Oof!"

"You're just a bastard that deserves to be chained to a fence!" He punched her back.

"S-Stop!" She gasped.

"No. This is your punishment for being a disrespectful bastard!" He said the last word through clenched teeth as he mad a kick for Tea's ribs, who was now cowering on the ground.

_I have to fight back._

Tea raised her arm and caught the next kick headed for her.

"Are you opposing me again?"

"This isn't…please! Just sto"-

Kaiba stepped on Tea's arm.

Tea shouted in pain. This seemed to Kaiba happier. "Come on, say I'm your master. Say it."

"N-No!" She gasped.

Kaiba ground his foot even harder on her arm.

"Say it!" He ordered!

Tea couldn't take it. "Y-You're my master!"

Kaiba raised his foot. "There, that wasn't so hard. Now, stay here. I'll be back in a little while."

He turned from Tea and left, closing the door behind him. Tea heard the door lock.

She lay on the ground motionless for the next couple minutes.

Then, before she even knew what was happening, tears had started falling from her eyes. Once she started, she couldn't stop. She crawled into a corner of the dark room and laid her head on her knees. She cried silently, the only noise being her constant snuffling.

"That bastard!" She choked out. "I didn't do anything wrong! He just wanted to hurt me! I'll kill him one of these days! I'll kill him!"

They were idle threats that she knew she wouldn't make, but making them made her feel better. She watched the moon rise in the sky through the only small window.

Tea was no longer grieving about her lost meal anymore, but as she calmed down, she couldn't deny the constant grumbling in her stomach.

Just when she thought she had been there forever, the door creaked open.

It was nighttime, and the moon didn't give Tea enough light to see who it was. The outside hall had been turned off some time ago and she was sure it was after ten.

"Hello?" She called out quietly.

No one answered. Tea heard the door snap shut quietly, and whoever entered make their way towards her.

Tea was getting nervous now.

"Hello?" She called again with a bit more alarm in her voice.

The person moved up right beside her and slid down the wall to her level. She could see the slight outline of a man sitting comfortably beside her. She noticed he held a small ball he kept tossing in the air and catching lazily. If only he would move an inch or two to the right, she would be able to see him in the dim moonlight.

"Hello." he whispered matter-o-factly.

She knew that voice, but she couldn't remember from where.

"W-What do you want?" She whispered. She wanted to ask who it was, but somehow, she felt that was a restricted question.

"Nothing." The voice said in a rather bored tone.

There was a moment of silence.

"Than why did you come here?" Asked Tea, unable to hide the curiosity from her voice.

"No reason."

Now Tea was getting annoyed.

"Well you must have some reason."

"No, not really."

"Well, than how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't."

Tea rested here head against the back wall and made a noise of frustration.

"I…-You…- Ahg!"

The man chuckled softly. "Actually, if it helps lessen your confusion I didn't know _you _were here, but I knew somebody was."

"Oh, I see. Than… you came to investigate?"

"Yeah, it's not everyday you here sniffling coming from an empty room that no one ever goes into. Well, almost no one."

"I was that loud?"

"No."

"Than how- Oh never mind." Tea didn't even bother asking, she knew she would get a blank answer.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Is it that big a deal?"

"Actually yes. This is one of the _unspeakable rooms._ You have to be here for a reason. And a good one too."

"Unspeakable?"

"Yeah, one of the rooms that whatever happens inside, never leaves these four walls." Tea could see a smirk through the darkness. "A _punishment room_ if you will."

Tea shivered.

"Ahh… so it _was_ for a punishment, huh Te?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You are the only one that got a club member angry enough for an unspeakable room. Even if they weren't supposed to use it."

"You're confusing me."

"Well, these types of rooms are in the most deserted, cold parts of the mansion. Actually, this is the cheeriest one. The rules at this club are little harsher than other places. But you know that now. Anyways, right after you left the board meeting, it seemed the topic of you wasn't completely diminished. Some of the members still insisted you were faced with the consequences like any other servant, and you would stop getting special treatment. Mr. Moutu had to agree of course. But he said that you would not get any punishment. Simply a proper lecture of how things work at the club. After all, it is your first day."

Tea saw the same smirk appear on the mans face, as he continued tossing the ball.

"Well, Mr. Moutu got an urgent call and had to leave immediately. He must have forgotten all about your disobedience today because he didn't leave any instruction on what to do. I think most of us thought to just forget about it because we had more important things to do, but it looked like someone didn't."

At this point, the stranger's voice became half amused.

"Of course, since this is an unspeakable room, I'm not aloud to ask who, but I don't think that that question is really necessary."

"But… But that still doesn't answer why you came in here. It's an unspeakable room. Are you even aloud in here now?"

"No."

…

"And?"

"Nosy little thing aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you really must know, this is usually the room I use. You can imagine how surprised I was to find someone already in it when I didn't punish any one today."

"Oh…" That piece of information had made Tea a bit more nervous around this mysterious figure. "But…this isn't right. This shouldn't be aloud. Isn't it illegal?"

"In most places yes. But the laws of the club house have been passed own for generations, and they never change."

"Like the one about no girls aloud?"

"Well, no. That isn't a law of the Club House. That's a religious legend that is highly thought of in these parts. There is an interesting story behind it actually."

Tea's stomach let out a large growl.

"Oops, sorry about that. I'm not used to missing meals."

The figure laughed teasingly. "Don't worry about it. Here." The man through Tea the ball he was playing with. When Tea caught it, she found it wasn't a ball, but an apple.

"Where did you?"-

"Let's just say I'm good at sneaking."

"Thankyou."

The man just nodded.

"Why is he so cold?"

"Now you have me confused."

"Well, you know… the man."

"Oh, well… I don't think that's any of your business."

"But"-

"But nothing."

Tea sighed. "This place is so complicating. Just when you think you've figured something out, a new barred door is reveled."

"Not if you don't move towards it."

The two sat in silence, there was nothing more to be said.

…

"I want to go home." Tea whispered. She put her head back down and started to quietly sob. She couldn't help it, she needed to.

She was waiting for the man beside her to do something. Anything. He just sat there. Maybe he was like the rest, cold and mean. Except for Ryou and Yugi of course.

"Don't bother crying. It will only make things worse."

"H-huh?" Tea's head snapped up.

"The club house is a cruel place. Many dark secrets lie here. My only advice is to stay out of the way and don't show signs of weakness. You'll regret it."

The man sprang up from his spot and made to leave. But Tea had to know something else. She grabbed his wrist. "Wait!"

The man paused. She could tell he was staring at her hand. Realizing what she did, Tea let go of him immediately. He could have been anybody dangerous to her and grabbing his wrist could mean another consequence.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She explained quickly. "I didn't mean- I'm sorry!"

"You know, you're the first one to touch my arm in five years."

_What? What is that supposed to mean?_

"Ummm… I"-

"Don't worry, I won't bite… yet." The man once again turned to leave.

"No!" Tea , for the second time, grabbed the mans arm, but this time, pulled him into the moonlight.

She came face to face with a very annoyed looking Bakura.

"B-Bakura!" She stammered.

"You aren't supposed to touch me." He said with half a heart. "I thought we've already been over this."

"I…I just had to know…"

"You just have to know a lot of things, don't you?"

"Well, I…"

"Goodnight Te. And remember, I was never here."

Bakura left the room quietly and swiftly. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that?_ Tea thought to herself in the silence that consumed her. _Maybe I wasn't supposed to know who it was. But I just had to. He tries to be so evil, but underneath, I think he's an alright guy. But he didn't sound too pleased when I found out it was him. Maybe he's right; maybe I should just stay out of it._

"Damn this stupid club! Tea yelled to the wall. "And damn that stupid bastard Kaiba!"

After some very heavy breathing, Tea looked down at the apple in her hand. _I'm going to need as many friends as I can get if I'm going to solve anything._

With that thought in mind, Tea took a large bite of the tiny fruit.

000000000000000000000

AC: MAN! That took forever to write! Bageesus! (pronounce "g" as "j") But it was fun! I love where this story is headed! But NO! I am NOT making it a mystery! Do you think Kaiba was too harsh or too soft? I really don't know. But I want him to be as cruel as possible! Because I am SICK of reading stories where he is a softy McSoftsoft! I hate the OOCness! It burns!

What happened in school today? I honestly can't remember. Wait, it's coming to me… Oh yeah! In religion class, we had to go in groups and answer questions like "What do you do when you get frustrated?" and really boring stuff like that. There was one question per sheet of paper, and when you finish answering a question, you trade with another group.

My group consisting of four people who just happened to be all my friends! So… we got kind of silly and for every question you are supposed to give three things. On every sheet, we put "Eat, Eat more, Eat more than you have ever eaten in your whole life!" It was soooo funny! Because those were our opinions on how to solve all school and home problems! LOL!

Each sheet was read out loud though, and we got in trouble. Sigh… ah well!

See you in the next chappie! Well, not really, but you know what I mean.


	7. Chapter 7

Curiosity Killed the Cat

I do not own Yugioh, and just pretend I said this in all the other chapters, K?

OMG! Chappie seven already! YES! What wonderful news! Well, I'm gonna start picking up the pace with this story! Get some BIGGER action if you know what I mean. (winkwink nudgenudge)

I wanna cookie! But we don't have any, so I have to eat vanilla minnie wheat's! (I do not own vanilla Minnie wheat's or any other Minnie wheat's). I want more food!

Food is my favorite thing in the whole world! Manga is my second! But I get really pissed when my fav. Show is only on once a week! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How could they do this to me? It is soooo not fair! All the shows I actually like are only on once a week!

Oh my! I'm so bored; I don't even think I'll continue writing for the next ten minutes!

Ten minutes later:

OK, so I cheated! I took fifteen minutes off instead! Oh well, back to the story!

Chapter seven:

Tea awoke to a constant pain in her side.

"Owww…" she mumbled miserably to the patterned throb.

"Get up!"

It only took her a minute to realize someone was kicking her softly with the side of his foot.

"Man, you look worse than yesterday night. Bet that's gonna leave a bruise."

Tea propped up an elbow and staggered to a half standing half sitting position. She was too week and hurt to do anything more.

The man smirked evilly down at her. "Sorry, but I forgot about you. Hope your night wasn't too uncomfortable. I know it can get lonely."

"You have no idea." She mumbled under her breath.

"Stand up."

Before Tea could comply, the man had yanked her to her feet by the scruff of her neck. He seemed to size her up and down. "Hmmm… I didn't hurt you too bad. I dare say you'll be able to continue your chores _properly _today."

Tea mentally groaned. She was in no shape whatsoever to do any chores, but she knew that wouldn't matter.

"I hope you learned you lesson, now hurry or you'll be late for breakfast."

Tea didn't know why, but…did he seem… cheerful? It was nothing outstanding, but Kaiba didn't seem to be on the verge of turning into fire anymore. More like, a small camp fire. Don't get her wrong, he still was a cruel bastard, but maybe him getting out all his rage on her relaxed him a bit.

"Breakfast?"

"Don't tell me you lost your brain cells last night. God, you're such an idiot. Breakfast! The meal you eat when you wake up."

"W-What time is it?"

"Four thirty am. Why?"

Tea groaned. That bastard woke her up early on purpose.

"Now hurry or I'll cancel that too! You have important chores to do today. Believe me, I do not support your breakfast at all, but Mr. Moutu would have none of it. You best thank him later. Now get your ass moving!"

Kaiba practically shoved Tea out the door. Tea landed on the opposite wall, and leaned desperately on it.

Seto watched this and laughed easily. "I told you not to disobey me. But you were too thick head. Tsk tsk. Next time, I'll have to use a club."

The colour drained from Te's face. She now knew that no matter how mischievous the threat may seem, he was no where near lying! His slightly brighter attitude came from her pain. He was a monster that fed off of her suffering.

"Now move it!" He ordered.

Tea had to obey. Slowly, she moved one foot, and gently pushed her self off the wall. _So far, so good._ She moved her other foot but than lost control.

She fell to the ground. A wave of pain exploded in her ribs, and her knees gave way. He really had hurt her good last night.

Kaiba made a noise of impatience.

"I said to go." He nudged her side with his foot, but she didn't move.

"Are you dead?" He asked sarcastically.

Still Tea didn't move.

"Te?"

Kaiba bent down and rolled Tea over.

"What the? Why you little!"-

Tea had fallen asleep on the ground. She was sleeping silently without a care in the world.

"Lazy bastard!" Kaiba cried. He took Tea's shoulders and started to shake them. "Wake up you lazy oaf!"

"W-What is it…." Tea said groggily, not pronouncing her T's.

"You fell asleep! In mid-air! In MY presence!"

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't (yawn) mean to…"

"I'm sure you didn't mean a lot of things!" He sneered back. "Hey wait a moment. Te, what's that on your face?"

"Huh? My face?" Tea raised a hand to her cheek. It was slick with water.

"Are those…tears? Were you crying?"

"Wha? No!"

"Don't lie to me! You were crying! You really are a weak aren't you? Hmph! Figures, you look week enough to be a girl! You don't deserve to work here."

"I'm not the one that wanted to."

Kaiba glared at her. Tea quickly shut her mouth. She would have to learn to hold her tongue.

_Damn me and my big mouth! But I have got to toughen up! If not, Kaiba may REALLY find out I'm a girl! Stupid week female bodies! For all I know, he might already be on to me!_

"Whatever. Now get going! I'm already sick of you."

Tea stood up hastily. She had never been happier than to obey a command from Kaiba.

"Oh, wait a moment."

Tea froze, what did he want now?

"That room you were just in"-

"It's an unspeakable. I know." Tea shivered.

"How did you?"-

"OH! I, uhhh… lucky guess?"

"Yeah right. Who told you?" He asked giving her an icy glare that demanded truth.

"No one. Honest! I swear it was a lucky guess."

Seto stared at her with eyes that seemed to burn her insides. But he didn't push it. He must have known she wouldn't tell him, even if it would get her into much farther trouble later. Or… he must have known there were other ways to find out.

Without another word, Kaiba turned on the spot and started walking the other direction. Tea would have gone straight to breakfast, but she wanted to clean herself up a bit first. She headed to her room instead.

000000000000000000

"Ouch!"

Tea was applying some simple ointment to her bruises. He hadn't touched her face, but her body was pretty bruised up.

"Oww… OK, so that's five bruises. One on the arm, three on the sides, and one on the stomach. Stupid bastard! Just in the places no one would ever see them."

Tea took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, blow dried her hair, and brushed it stylishly over her eyes. Now she was ready for breakfast.

"I hope they're still serving."

Tea dashed out her room and to the servant's kitchen.

00000000000000000000

"Mmmm… Smells good!" Tea walked into a room filled with aroma's. All of them mouth watering. She looked around at the tables, and picked one unoccupied. The servant's kitchen was basically a regular kitchen. One you would find in a home or lounge, but slightly bigger.

It was a lot homier than any other place so far.

"Easy over eggs, toast, sausage and cereal. Sounds good to me!"

Tea grabbed all the food she could and started gobbling. That apple had only enlarged her hunger and she was feistier than ever. No one dared come within a meter of her for fear of being eaten. Some would say she even ate the table.

Washing everything down with a glass of chocolate milk, Tea got up and went to the bulletin board for today's chores. It turned out they kept a giant list in the kitchen of all the days' duties.

"OK, so I have laundry duty first, than pool. Better than yesterday…"

Tea cleaned her setting and headed for the laundry room.

000000000000000000

"So, what do you do?"

"Just put in a load, and press the buttons to whites, lights, or darks. Than fill in the soap and off you go to the folding table. Do this every time a washing machine is empty. Got it?"

"Yep."

_So, just a simple task today. Piece- o- cake._

The hour wore on, and soon Tea was getting bored.

"God! Could this be any worse?"

"Well you're the one keeping to yourself! Come over here and join us."

The laundry team was made up of a bunch of rowdy boys (never girls) today, and all morning they had been laughing and goofing off around the folding table. Tea hadn't approached them because she was shy and not used to people.

Tea took that as a welcome, and headed over.

"So what's your name?"

"Te."

"Short name. Mines Toby. This is Brandon, and that's Joshy."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, you don't have to be formal with us! Save that for upstairs! Down here, you can great someone like this." Toby pushed Brandon roughly off his chair and yelled "You dropped ya pants mate!"

The boys roared with laughter. Tea joined in too, but only chuckled softly.

The rest of the morning wore on with the five _boys_ joking and laughing around while folding all sorts of underwear.

"So, anyone got a new girlfriend yet?"

"Nah. I'm too good for them."

"Yeah right! They probably pepper sprayed you before you got a chance to say hi. The way you great people, they probably thought you were going to rape them or something. Honestly, find me one girl that would go out with a guy who told her she dropped her pants"

"You watch your mouth or I'll have to _properly great_ you."

"Nah. You wouldn't rape me. You'd probably end up getting raped in the end."

"How do you figure?"

"I never thought you were one for details."

"No, but seriously, you see any good looking girls lately?"

"Sure, but none in your league."

"I thought girls weren't allowed on the property."

"They aren't Te, but we're talking about the towns. You sure are new here aren't you?"

"But I wish girls were aloud on the property. It would be loads of fun! Think about it. This is a private club for young men. No one to tell us what to do and you know what that means." Put in Toby.

"Is all you care about sex?"

"Yup."

"Animal!"

"Hey Te. What do you think abut girls on the property?"

"Well I… I don't really. Ummm… I guess it would be OK."

"OK? OK? You mean, you don't really are? Come on, tell us what you would do with a girl."

Tea's face was staring to go red. "I'm really not"-

DING DONG DING DONG

"Hey listen! It's the bell! Yes! The end of the laundry shift. Let's get out of here! I'm sick of this place."

All four boys leapt from the table and ran out of the room, Tea stayed behind.

_Man… I never thought pretending to be a boy would be that big a deal, but it's becoming more serious than I thought. If I get caught now… it will be the end of me._

Tea stood from the table and left the basement.

000000000000000000

"Pool duty. Hmmm… I'll finally get to spend some time outside in the sun. Stables don't count."

Tea wrapped a towel around her shoulder and headed outside for pool duty.

The pool was amazing! Truly exotic. It was soooooooo big. Probably the size of a school yard. Tropical flowers decorated the edges, and small islands in the pool held chairs, and more vegetation. It was like being in the Caribbean.

Her task was to basically be a pool boy and serve drinks and give out towels. Simple enough. Tea noticed the pool was filled with a lot of members she had never seen before. _These must be the day time ones._ She thought.

"Excuse me; can I have a towel over here?"

"Oh sure." Tea ran over to the boy calling out to her. He was still in the water when she handed him the towel.

"Why thankyou Te."

"OH! Ryou!"

"Did you have a good morning?"

"Yeah, defiantly better than last night. Ooops!" Tea slapped a hand over her mouth. She wasn't supposed to speak of that.

Ryou frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing important! Just couldn't get to sleep is all!"

Ryou looked unconvinced, but left it at that.

"Hey! There's Yugi." Indeed, several red and black spikes were sticking out of the water, and headed right for them. Tea laughed, it looked really silly.

"Good morning Te."

"Morning Yugi. How was the board meeting?"

"Not bad. How was your second night at the mansion? I hope you didn't sleep in again."

"No not me. I woke up this time." Tea lied. "Towel Yugi?"

"Yeah, thanks." Yugi grabbed the towel and he and Ryou started hoisting themselves out of the pool.

Tea caught herself staring. She quickly turned away embarrassed and blushing.

"What? You aren't afraid of a little skin are you? Come on Te, we're all guys here."

_Not really._ "Sorry, no, I just thought… maybe it was impolite."-

"Nah. Relax a bit. Yugi doesn't mind if you stare at his muscles."

"Hey!"

Ryou and Tea started laughing. Of course, Yugi had no muscles whatsoever.

Tea was still nervous about being around these two guys in their bathing suites only though, and she was trying to look everywhere but straight at them.

"Hey, looks like Mr. Motu is about to do a dive."

Ryou and Yugi looked to where Tea was pointing. There on the diving board, was Yami, bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to do a dive.

"Show off." Yugi stuck out his tongue.

"Isn't he your brother?"

"Yep. And as long as I can remember, he's always showing off and strutting his stuff. He thinks he's so good in everything." Yugi said as if he was more proud than upset.

"Yeah, everything BUT drawing."

"Oh go on."

"Drawing?"

"Yeah! Yugi is AMAZING at drawing, he can draw anything! Animation, sketch, paint! You name it."

"How about sculpting?"

"Yep."

"Water colors?"

"Uh huh."

"Nude body coloring?"

"Absolute- HEY!"

Tea and Ryou started laughing. "Oh come on. We all know your secret Yugi."

"I've never done any such thing!"

"Suuuuuure."

"There he goes!" Tea pointed up to Yami just as he made his dive. "WOW! He's good!" Tea watched in awe as Mr. Moutu made a superb and slick dive into the water, barely making a splash.

"He's not that good."

"BAKURA! Where did you come from? He scared the bageebers out of me!"

"Bageebers? I swear, you better be on drugs if you think you can get away talking like that. Or else…" Bakura let the threat hang. He had appeared out of no where, taking all three friends by surprise.

"You don't think he's good Bakura?" Asked Tea.

"Hmmm… I think he would be better with a little 'back support'".

"Back support?"

"Why yes. In fact, I think I'll go give him some of that right now."

"Oh, Bakura! Don't!"

"Too late!"

Tea, Ryou and Yugi watched helplessly as Bakura snuck around the outer edge of the pool, towards a Mr. Moutu who was preparing for another dive.

Just when Yami jumped high in the air, Bakura leaped onto the diving board, flinging himself right after Yami. He latched onto Yami's back and cried "I got your back Yami!". The two fell with a giant splash into the pool, but of course, Mr. Moutu was on the bottom and hit the water face first, causing an enormous belly flop. Bakura, of course, was shielded by Yami.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Flinched Tea. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I hope so. That belly flop must've doubled in pain because of Bakura's added weight."

"But, you gotta admit, it was kinda funny."

Ryou and Tea looked at Yugi who was smiling. The three watched an angry and painfully red Yami yell at a laughing Bakura. "BAKURA! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? You could have killed me!" "Me? Never! I was trying to protect you!" "How in hell was that protecting me?" "I was shielding your back!" Snickered Bakura. "You never know when a crazy gunman is hiding in the bushes." "That's got to be the worst excuse I've ever heard!"

"Well, its bean great talking to you guys, but I have to get back to my duties."

"That's a shame. Oh well, talk to ya later!"

"Yeah, bye!" Tea walked off to get another towel. "What a day…" She sighed. _This place seems like so much fun from the outside view, but inside, barely any know of the dark secrets surrounding this place. It's kinda…sad. _

Tea walked past a large slab of pavement put a bit off from the pool. Right away, she recognized it as a basketball court.

_BASKETBALL!_ She mentally screamed. She watched in envy as the teenagers on the court were passing the ball back n forth, than shooting. It seemed the game they were playing was taking on an intense battle.

Tea noticed some stranded tables with empty glasses. _Perfect! I can use that as an excuse to stay here and watch a bit of the game._

Tea started picking up the empty glasses slowly, giving peeks out the corner of her eye.

_They all look so determined! I wish I could-_

"Hey moron! Duck!"

"Wha? OUCH!"

SHATTER!

Someone let the ball out of play, and waited till the last second to warn Tea. Of course, with her arms filled with empty glasses, she couldn't possibly dodge in time.

"Which dirty bastard threw that b"-…

Tea gulped. Kaiba was standing at the front of the line of boys, smirking at Tea.

'"Excuse me?" He asked. "What was that about dirty bastards?"

"N-Nothing."

"Nothing what?"

"Nothing… Mr. Kaiba." Tea hated showing any sign of respect for that man, yet here she was, saying MR.KAIBA!

"Hmf! Just because you have the motor skills of a dead cow, doesn't mean you bad mouth the ones that don't. Besides, it isn't our fault you don't know how to play basketball"

"I'll have you know that I do know how to play basketball!"

"Oh really? You could barely walk this morning!"

Tea glared at him. He knew why she was having trouble walking this morning. It was because of him.

_I hate him so much!_ "It just so happens that I'm VERY good at basketball, and I could kick your but any day of the week_!" God damnit! Why the hell did I have to say that?_

Kaiba's eyes slanted, as the boys behind him made disbelieving faces. How could a servant say something like that?

"Well than, prove it!"

"Huh?"

"One on one! Right here! Right now!"

_Is he serious? I can't do that! I haven't practiced since March!_

"Ummm…well…I don't really"-

"HA! As I expected! All mouth and no muscle! You really are a loser! Frankly, I'd be surprised if you could even tell the difference between the net and the ball."

_Oh that's it!_ "Fine! I'll take you up on your stupid offer!"

"You'll regret that! But there is no talking sense into a halfwit like you."

"Rrrrrrrrr…."

"Tell you what,. I'll even sweeten the deal. If you win, which you won't, I'll let you dine at the head table tonight. But if you lose, which you will, you can't eat for three days!"

_Three days! That's unthinkable! I can't live without food!_ _But I have to beat him at something or I'll end up killing hi! "_Deal."

"To ten?"

"Ten."

"Lady's first." Kaiba tossed a ball, while smirking at Tea. Obviously laughing at his own joke. Tea caught it. "Why thankyou."

0000000000000

AC: OK! Now you just know something goods gonna happen! I am soooo excited! I can't wait to find out! hurray! I love writing like that! It's soooo fun!

OH OH OH! Go Canada Go Canada! Canadian women's hockey team won gold in the Olympics! Is that fricken awesome or what? We totally rock! The best team in the world! Literally too!

I play hockey myself so I know what it feels like to win! And… to lose… Oh well! Just because my team lost 9-0 and 8-1 in the tournament, doesn't mean we are bad! We are a very good team! YEAH! Besides, we got to go to Pennsylvania and that was fun! Hooray! I bought anime shirts there in a store not in Canada! That rocked!

Anyways… I CAN'T WAIT!


	8. Chapter 8

Curiosity Killed The Cat

AC: OMG! Oh MY GOD!

YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuunmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOve caramilk! It's so dreamy! Yummy! I bought this hugely over priced chocolate bar and I'm eating it! It's so smooth and meltlike! By the way, I do not own Caramilk or Cadbury! K? I just eat their food! YUM!

I feel like a fat pig, so to feel better, I will eat more Caramilk! YEAH!

DAMNIT! I have only twp pieces left! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I shouldn't have wasted those three dollars Canadian on it! O well! It's a half day, so I have time to be lazy!

OH! You wanna know what's awesome?

-

-

-

-?

I'm a mathwiz! Go 100 precent! Go hundred percent! Bwahaha! I am soooo much smarter than AR! YEAH! She's a STUPID ugly old witch that lives in a cupboard!

Oh, me and Ar are getting married! I am SOOOOOOOOO happy! I'm as giddy as a school girl (lol) (if only you knew)

Chapter 8:

"OK boys. Watch and learn why I'm a member of this club, and he's just a servant!"

All the boys started cheering on their wring leader.

_Why, of all the sports in the world, did HE have to be playing this one? Life is sooo unfair!_

Tea bounced the ball two times, than gripped it firmly in her hands. _OK, I'll fake a turn, than run up and score._

Tea bent her knees and made her move.

Kaiba didn't flinch. He _let_ her score.

"W-What was that?" She asked confused.

"I wanted to see your skill level." He smirked. That smirk was beginning to irritate her.

"Oh, well your gonna regret that."

"I don't think so."

"We'll see."

Tea got ready for the second round. So far, 1-0. She decided to keep her double fake for later, and tried her luck at a single fake again.

She leapt forward.

SMASH!

Kaiba wasn't fooled. He caught her fake, and went against her head on. It took Tea by such a surprise, she stumbled back. Quickly, before anyone could see, he stuck his foot in between her ankles, and made her trip.

He snatched the ball, and scored, while Tea smashed to the ground.

"Hey! Fowl!"

"Fowl? I didn't see any fowl? Did you guys?" He pointed to the other club members. They all shook their heads.

"See. Besides, we never said anything about playing clean."

"Why you"-

"I believe that's _my_ point. Now, let's get ready for the next round."

Tea ground her teeth together, and stood up. Her stomach bruise was beginning to hurt. Damn him!

Now it was his turn to start with the ball.

They got into position. Kaiba bounced the ball once. He made to go left, but stopped in mid movement and threw straight over her head.

He scored.

_This is completely unfair! He's just to damn tall! Plus, I can barley stand seeing he beat the snot out of me last night! God damnit! I can't lose to him! Not only will I be starved for three days, I will lose what little dignity I have left!_

"1-2! I believe I'm winning."

"The games not over yet Mr. Kaiba."

"Believe me, the game ended a long time ago."

_Fine, then I'll have to play dirty too._

The two got back into position.

Kaiba bounced once, he was about to make his second bounce, when Tea thrust herself at him. She slammed into his stomach.

The two seamed to fall in slow motion.

Tea landed on top of Kaiba, her face near his shoulder. He made a sound of annoyance as the ball started to roll away.

"Get off me!"

Tea scurried off. She couldn't believe she just did that! He was so… built.

She had felt every muscle under his tight shirt, made of silk. For a moment, she was lost in him. With him totally unaware of the affect he gave off.

As he got up and straightened his clothes, she ran for the ball. Before he could do anything, she ran to the net and scored.

"You bastard!" He grumbled. "How dare you touch me!"

"I thought we were playing dirty."

"I said unclean! Not gay!"

Tea just shrugged. "Even if it was to win a game, I would NEVER go gay with you!"

"You're such a loser, not even a gay guy would touch you."

Tea squished her lips tight. "All the better for me. Now let's play."

000000000000000000000

Tea sat on the ground huffing. Her arm was going to burst with pain, and she could feel gt her ribs pounding against her flesh.

The score was 9-9 and the two had been playing for forty minutes.

"What's the matter? Tired?" Kaiba stood standing, looking down at Tea. He wasn't huffing, and while Tea was drenched in sweat, a single bead lay on his forehead. Somehow, making him look more attractive.

_God damnit! Why does this bastard have to look so good? Couldn't he be ugly? I guess it's as true as they say; Satan's as hot as hell._

"No…" Tea huffed. Her wounds were just dragging her down. She was in no shape, but she was so close to winning. One more round would determine everything.

"Get up. I want to hurry my victory, I have a meeting."

Tea heaved herself up._ The single and double fakes don't work against him, and a triple fake is just pointless. I need something new. Something unpredictable._ Tea thought back to school, she thought about that one move she had been working on, but the year had ended before she got to use it._ It's my only hope. OK, so I do a single fake, false up shot, duck low into a double fake, and turn. Than if all goes well, score!_

Tea got into position. Lucky for her, she had made the last goal and was going to start the last round.

She bounced, then…

0000000000000000000000

Tea ran to her room, her head was pounding so hard and she needed a headache relief fast.

She couldn't believe it. He really was a dirty buffoon!

0000000000000000000000

"GOD DAMNIT!" Kaiba smashed his fist down on his desk. He was in such a bad mood, he quit his business meeting.

"How the hell could I lose? To…To… THAT THING! ARGHHHHHHHH!"

Kaiba tented his fingers and leaned his mouth on them. He looked around his office. A large silver and blue room with black furniture and black tint. The black leather couched lay off to the side, beside three bookcases. A large window with drawn dark blue curtains lay off to the side. The window faced the open area of the valleys, leading up to the mountains. He preferred a quiet scenery than the town underway. The stables could be seen close by, but he didn't mind, seeing as it looked more like a miniature plain mansion. It was close enough to watch the riders practice, as he did to pass the time.

Upon the floor lay a smashed paper box. His anger had gotten the better of him, and he had thrown it to the ground. He had a horrible temper. But luckily, he stopped himself before he could cause any more damage.

"Well Seto… it could be worse…God Damnit! No it can't!" He slammed his fist back down on the desk. "What could be worse than that little tweed eating at the same table as me? In the same class! Dear God! Even the apocalypse would be a relief!"

0000000000000000

The rest of the day passed slowly for Tea. The head medicine had helped a little, but now she was feeling drowsy.

"Why did he have to play dirty like that?" She asked herself.

Tea remembered back to the game.

00

_Perfect! It worked!_ Tea ran for the net. Her strategy had made it past Kaiba, and she was a second away from winning.

"Oh no you don't!"

Just when Tea shot the ball in the air, a force pushed her head forward and she fell to the ground. Headfirst, she smashed into the pavement.

Kaiba had in desperation, made a grab for Tea's hand. But dew to her jump, he missed, and her head collided with his elbow.

Everyone stood frozen.

So many things had just happened.

The ball dropped threw the net, Kaiba had just lost his game, and Te was lying motionless on the ground.

"Is he…dead?" Asked a boy in the crowd.

"I don't know." As Kaiba stood staring at the net, his eyes wide in disbelief, boys had started making their way towards Tea.

"He's alive!"

"Just a bump on the head!"

"Come on! Wake him up!"

"I can't believe it! Mr. Kaiba lost!"

"I know! To a servant none the less!"

Two boys carried Tea away, probably to get some ice, as the rest looked back at Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you alright?" Asked a nervous teenager.

"Get out of my way!" He shouted and ran back into the building. Up to his office.

00

"Fortunately, the bump was on the back of my head and not the front." Since Tea's hair was covering the half of her face that collided with pavement, she didn't suffer any serious scrapes. Just a few scratches high on her forehead.

"You know, it's kinda funny. I didn't even say I wanted to eat with him and the others. He dug his own grave. Should have left it at a game in my opinion."

Tea entered her bedroom and stripped off her uniform. She needed a shower. Besides, she wanted to look good for all those hot guys she was going to eat with tonight, even if they all thought she was a boy.

She decided to wear one of her own outfits instead of the servant gear. Tonight, she was to be a guest.

(Other servants had brought up her luggage from her car, but she had told them not to tell anybody else about it)

00000000000000000

"This is it!" Tea took a deep breath while walking down the stairs. She had left early, seeing the dining room was on the other side of the mansion.

Tea wore a pair of loose dress jeans, and a black and grey zippy sweater. At first, she was wondering if she was supposed to wear a tux, but a fellow meal time servant told her they all wore casual clothes at dinner. Except when it was a party or they had a dinner guest. She thought they wouldn't consider her as a dinner guest, so she just put on her nicest casual clothes. Tea remembered back to lunch when they were all wearing smooth indoor jackets and crisp shirts.

But than again, lunch was a board meeting. They had to be fancy at that.

00000000000

"You what?"

"Hey! I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"But it did!"

"Than you tell that little snot to"-

"For Pete's sake! The club house is more than a club! It's a giant business! Our reputation is built on the fact that we always keep our deals and promises!"

"A bet isn't a promise!"

"That's bullshit! Of course it is!"

"Well than, just go with the flow if you want to keep it like that!"

"But that's not the point! Te's a servant!"

"Exactly!"

"Godamnit Seto! What kind of mess did you pull us into this time?"

The seven high members all sat at the long dining table. It could fit about fifty at the least, but they all sat close to one end.

"How was I supposed to know he was that good at basketball?"

"That's the point! You don't know a thing about him! None of us do! Te didn't come here with a file, he could be anything! We've all gone over this! For all you know, he could be a runaway child convicted of murder!"

"Not Te." Said Ryou.

"Hmmm…well still! He doesn't need to know any more information about us than he already has! He's not on our level! I know how you feel Ryou, but he's a servant for Christ's sake! We shouldn't get close to people like him! They all end up the same! Dead or in prison."

"That's not true!"

"The point is, eating dinner with us may get him more comfortable than he needs to be or more knowledgeable about us. I'm already stressing the limits by letting Ryou and Yugi be friends with him."

Ryou and Yugi blushed embarrassedly as the other members stared at them.

"But…he's really nice."

"Yeah, but"-

The doors to the dining room opened.

There stood Tea as nervous as you could be, staring shyly all around.

He was still out of earshot, so Yami whispered quietly to the group, "Just don't let any confidential information slip. And be polite! But more importantly…BEHAVE!" He whispered harshly glancing looks at Bakura and Marik.

"Come in Te! Have a seat!" Yami motioned to the empty chair between Ryou and Bakura, across from Marik.

Tea slowly walked to the chair and sat down.

She looked at everyone's clothing.

_Fewf! Thank god! No suites or jackets! But man, do they look expensive_! The majority were wearing jeans, but a few had leather and one had cargo pants. All there shirts were clean and flashy. Some barely even considered shirts.

She looked at Mr. Ishtar in front of her. He was staring absentmindedly at her with a small smirk. _God! Does everyone smirk around here?_ She noticed that he, **a man**, was wearing a beige belly top with gold chains!

_What the hell? Why would he wear such a thing? But I will admit, it does make him look very sexy…_

Ryou was wearing a blue striped vertical shirt, while Bakura was wearing a blue striped horizontal shirt.

No one was talking. Everyone was just staring at Tea. All except Kaiba. He was staring at his plate with a scowl on his face.

_OMG! Is he-Is that? Holy cow! Kaiba is wearing…CLOTHES! I mean, he was always wearing clothing, but nothing normal! Always something so fancy and expensive looking! But now…he's wearing regular clothing! Stuff even I can relate too! _

Kaiba was wearing purple cargo pants and a white and purple chunked shirt. Tea had to admit it. He looked soooooo sexy!

Tea's face turned red and she quickly ducked her face.

Finally, after a century of silence, the kitchen door opened and food trays began piling out.

"Dinnair is sierved!" Said a man with a distinct French accent.

The food was piled high onto the table. Lobster, potatoes, chicken, pasta, rice, sushi! You name it, it was all there!

_God! I have found my Valhalla!_

Tea was too shy to rip right into the meal. She waited until most of the members started loading their plates.

When that was done, she grabbed a lobster tail, pasta and sushi to start off.

"So Te, where are you from?" Asked Mr. Ishtar, breaking the silence.

Tea was still shy around these guys, but she figured no harm could come of it, so she swallowed whatever the hell she just stuffed in her mouth and answered. "Domino."

"Oh, I see… High school?"

"Domino High."

"What year?"

"I'm headed into my last."

"Early graduation?"

"Huh? No."

"But, you can't be in twelfth grade."

"Why not?"

"Did you skip a grade?"

"No, but… why are you asking me this?"

"Well, it's just, we all assumed you were, I dunno, younger."

"Younger?"

"Yeah, you look kinda small to be graduating next year."

"Oh really? Well, what about you guys?"

"Well, we have a different school system here in Saffron Village. We all graduated in spring. Even though we really should be graduating this year like you."

"Oh…so we're all the same age?"

"I guess so."

More silence continued as Tea continued to eat her food.

"Man Te, you sure eat a lot!"

"Mfh?" Tea looked up from her plate. Her mouth was stuffed full of what was once considered egg fu young. (DON'T FLAME ME ABOUT MY BAD SPELLING GRAMMER!)

"Better slow down or you might choke." Said Yugi laughably.

"In other words, keep eating." Said Kaiba darkly from the other end of the table. Bakura, Duke and Marik snickered into their own food. Tea felt a blush creep up.

Yami gave a dark glare over to the four delinquents.

The meal carried on in silence. Something told Tea this wasn't normally what went on at dinner, but her presence was making them nervous. She had stopped stuffing her face and was now just picking at her food. She snuck a glance around the table.

Most were just eating their food quietly.

She noticed some fidgeting beside her. She turned to where Bakura was sitting. He was doing something under the table cloth, and sending secret hand messages to Marik who seemed to be holding a smile. Tea leaned to the side to see what he was doing.

"What are you?"-

Bakura quickly held a finger to his lips. "Shhh…Just watch." He whispered. In his hand, he held an elastic and a few frozen peas.

He expertly wrapped the elastic around two fingers, making a slingshot. He placed a pea, and-

"Ouch! Who did that?" Kaiba glared angrily all around. Bakura had just flung a pea at Kaiba's nose.

Tea quickly ducked her head to hide her giggles. Marik did the same, and Bakura rested his mouth in his hand.

Everyone looked curiously at Kaiba.

"Who just flung a pea at me?" He asked angrily. No one answered.

With a final huff, he sat back down. Bakura loaded another pea.

"Damnit! I said to stop!"

Bakura had shot Kaiba again, but this time hit his forehead. Tea quickly stuffed mashed potatoes in her mouth to stiffen her laughter.

It didn't help that Kaiba glared particularly at Tea.

"Maybe you should keep your eyes open wider." Said Marik. In response, he got a death glare that would send a dog running with his tail between his legs.

Tea peeked at Kaiba threw her bangs. He was sitting low and slowly staring around the table looking for the culprit. He startled her when he caught her staring. She quickly looked away.

He squinted his eyes.

Tea brought her new attention back to the other members at the table. She noticed now that not only were their heads ducked, they were all quietly shaking with laughter. Some more than others.

Finding no one, Kaiba looked back down at his plate.

Tea picked up her glass of water and was just starting to drink it when.

"Who's the bloody bastard who keeps doing that!"

Tea sprayed water out her mouth and nose. Others snorted and coughed on sushi, while the rest fell off their chairs.

This time, Bakura had hit Kaiba in the eye and he was on a total rampage now.

"If no one fucking confesses, I'll just have to kill you all one by one until someone does!"

It was no use. They all knew Kaiba couldn't do that. It was an idle threat to them, so they continued laughing.

Tea tried wiping her drink from her face.

Kaiba's face was turning red.

"It's all your fault isn't it!" He said jabbing a finger at Te. "You're the smart ass bastard who's fucking off!"

"What? No! I didn't"-

Everyone had stopped laughing now and was staring at the scene before them.

"Spare me the shit! You're always the one causing the problem when I'm around!"-

"Calm down Seto." Bakura slid an arm loosely around Tea's shoulder. Like an older brother defending the younger one. "You have no proof. Te didn't do anything wrong. Besides, it was Marik shooting the peas."

Across the table, pop spayed everywhere and choking sounds could be heard.

"W-What! ME? No, it was Bakura!"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you're you!"

Tea wasn't sure, but… the two really didn't seam that outraged with each other. In fact, it almost seemed as if… they were rehearsing a skit.

_They probably blame each other for everything, get into a fake fight, and get let off the hook because no one can stand their fighting. Hmmm… these two are smart. Probably best friends too. Especially from what I saw earlier… Thankyou…_

"Being me has nothing to do with it!"

It was all overly dramatic to Tea, and she could see the smiles they shed behind their fake argument.

"You, good sir, are a fat ugly buffoon!"

"And you, Monsieur are a flat nosed pig!"

"That's enough! Which one of you did it this time?" Kaiba asked angrily, but his voice was dismissed as Bakura and Marik continued their fake argument.

"You molest cows!"

"And you rape chickens!"

"At least that means I'm a man." The two had now risen to their feet.

"Are you implying that I'm a woman?"

"No. I'm implying that you're a bitch!"

"How dare you!" Bakura picked up a handful of rice and threw it straight in Marik's face.

"You whore!" Marik picked up the peas, and threw them, bowl and all, at Bakura. It hit home. The pees got in his snowy white hair, but luckily the bowl flew past him.

Everyone watched in amazement as the two _friends_ each picked up a handful of mashed potatoes.

The stared at each other and started a count down to throw. "Three…Two…ONE!"

Just as they both brought back their hands to shove mash potatoes in their opponents face, they both changed the direction of their hands. The mashed potatoes aimed straight for Kaiba's face and hit him dead on.

"Insolent bastards!" Kaiba picked up the lobster, ripped it in two and flung a half at each bastard.

The food fight had begun. Marik and Bakura had both ducked, sending the flying food to hit Yami and Duke. In response, they threw what was ever left on their plates at Kaiba. Marik and Bakura teamed up and drenched Ryou in gravy. Ryou shook his hair getting gravy everywhere. Yami threw bread balls at Yugi who didn't dodge a single one properly. Duke snuck behind Marik, picked him up and threw him, into the chicken.

Food was everywhere.

_Maybe if I sneak out under the table, I won't-_

Too late.

Bakura had found Te shrinking away and grabbed her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Ummm…bathroom?"

Bakura took Te in a headlock, and shoved the bowl of pasta on her. Tea heard him laugh evilly. She couldn't help it. She laughed too. The whole situation was just too funny. She inhaled a couple pasta pieces as she got the sauce down her shirt.

When he finally let go, Tea took the rest of the tomato sauce and threw it all over Bakura.

"You little"-

He took the meatloaf and threw it at Tea. She ducked and it hit Ryou.

The rest of the dinner continued on like this.

000000000000000000000

AC: Wow! That was somewhat sort of funy! Yeah! I did my speech today!

Guess what? I did horrible! Yeah! I stuttered, I forgot, I was too fast but who cares! I did it and I did it proud! When I finished, I was in such a good mood, I made pictures for this story! But more importantly, I made scenery for it! Yeah! You will see it soon enough! I love the scenery!

I know you'll love it! Me want fanart! If you give me fanart, I'll give you fanart! That simple! Yeah!

By the way! In my story, Tea says this really sweet line that I just adore! And I totally made it up myself! I will now be quoting it a lot! You can too, but ya'll have to give me some credit!

"Satan's as hot as hell." SQUEAL! Loving it!


	9. Chapter 9

Curiosity Killed the Cat

AC: marci mon faivre ravenous! Parceque mon chat dans la gateau!

DEAR GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

That doesn't make any sense at all! And I'm actually good in French! Well… actually…I had a test today and I kinda forgot to study…actually…no I didn't. I remembered, but was reading fanfic….. shit… OH Well!

But for those of you who don't know, what I wrote above is translated to "thankyou my (something something). Because my cat's in the cake." Well that was awkward! Oh well!

Now…. I'm going to TRY and get more Lustfully descriptive and the such! Bwahahah! You know what? Here's a little hinty mabob… just remember that after the food fight, the were all very VERY dirty! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahah!

Anyways. On with the fic! Booya!

Chapter 9:

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Seto sighed to himself while dodging a bowl of rice.

Everyone was covered head to toe in food. They could have been mistaken for multicolored snow men.

Most of the food was gone or better put, ruined. Everyone stood panting in a pile of food, watching the only two people left fighting. But even they weren't acting big anymore. Marik and Bakura were each trying to shove the same piece of lobster in the others face.

"I'm a mess…" Duke said.

"And my clothes are ruined." Spat Kaiba.

"Lighten up. Could be worse."

"How?"

"You could always have no clothes and be forced a nudist."

"WHAT!"

Tea was wiping the gravy from her chin. Her clothes were ruined too, but she could care less. That was the funnest time she had ever had in her life. Her being a loner and all…

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Spoke Bakura finally getting the entire lobster in Marik's mouth.

"Hm? What?"

"Well, we can't go around the clubhouse like this, so let's all go jump in the pool!" He pointed to the crystal sliding doors that led outside to the pool area. "That way, we can clean our selves and our clothes!"

"You do realize that still won't help our clothing?"

"Yep!"

(Sweat drop)

"Come on! Its bin a while since we've all gone night swimming! Just look! The pool neon lights are already on! In fact, I can't remember the last time we all went swimming together period!"

"Yeah! Skinny dipping!"

"EWW! Marik! That's disgusting!"

"Oh come on! You act as if you've never seen my ass before."

"I HAVEN'T!"

"I refuse!"

"Oh come on Kaiba! It'll be fun!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES! And you don't have a choice!"

"What do you mea- HEY! Stop it!" Marik and Bakura both grabbed Kaiba by the arms and were dragging him threw the sliding doors. Everyone else laughed and followed them outside. Everyone except Tea.

She listened to the banging sounds coming from outside the door, and knew Seto had knocked some sense in to the two friends and escaped from their grasps. She watched them all splash into the pool.

_I wish…I wish I could join them, but…_

"Hey Te! You coming!"

"What? Oh! Uhhh…no. I think I'll go to bed"-

"No way!"

Bakura and Marik had returned. "You aren't going to pull a Kaiba on us now, are you?"

"No, I just really"-

"Want to be thrown in the pool!" Marik finished her sentence.

"Huh? NO!"

Bakura and Marik hoisted Te into the air and carried her out the door. All the other members watched the scene from inside the pool. And Kaiba watched from the edge of the pool, looking as grumpy as ever.

But seeing Tea struggling made a smirk appear on his face.

"BONZAI!" Marik and Bakura threw Tea into the sparkling blue water.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

She splashed in while everyone laughed around her.

She rose to the surface and gulped in air. "Why you"-

All the guys were jumping into the pool. And…taking off their shirts.

Tea gasped, and looked away. She shouldn't see this. Heck! She shouldn't even be there! But than, the next worse thing that could possibly ever happen, happened! Tea was a girl, and like all girls, wet shirts don't do well for them. Tea looked down quickly, and even quicker, brought her hands to her chest. _Shit! I can't let them see my chest or I'm going to be screwed!_

"What's wrong Te? Cold?"

"Uhhh…yeah! Yes I am!"

"Huh? Oh."

Tea couldn't help it. She peeked back over her shoulder. All of them in their lean glory. She noticed the winding muscles, the unblemished skin, and the chiseled abdomens. The water droplets stuck to their bodies like flecks of diamonds, bringing out every muscle curve.

_God…_

"Come in Seto!"

"Yeah! The waters great!"

"I don't think so."

"Than stop thinking!" Yami stuck out his hand and grabbed Seto's foot.

"What do you think you're doin-AHH!"

Yami pulled Seto into the water with a huge splash. Everyone stared. It was a while, and Seto still hadn't come up from the water. "Where is he?"

"I don't"-

SPLOOSH!

Yami was pulled under as Seto used his head as leverage.

"Stupid impudent fool!"

The boys all went to Yami's rescue and ganged up on Seto.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as they all swarmed around him. Bakura quickly made a lounge for his arms. "Come now Seto! That shirt is filthy! You need a good scrubbing!" "What does that-GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Bakura, Marik and Duke all grabbed onto Kaiba from different angles.

When they were finished, or when Kaiba had finally gotten free of their grasp, he was left in nothing but his boxers. "What the hell did you do to me?" He nearly screamed! "We just thought you might be a little warm in the pool, is all." "You bastards! Give me my clothes back!" "What clothes?" Asked Bakura throwing everything in his hands to the far side of the pool area. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MAN RAPIST!"

The boys all splashed around for a bit as Tea went off to the side. She couldn't risk any _accidents_ happening. She stayed low in the water, watching them all.

_They're all so perfect. So…beautiful. Even…Kaiba. I feel like a human staring upon gods. It's not allowed. I guess that's true though. As a girl, I'm legally not supposed to be here._

It was true. Out of all the men, Kaiba was by far the sexiest. His height reined over the others, and his body practically absorbed the moon light. Tea swore that if she were to touch him, all she would feel was silk and water. His skin looked too smooth, too perfect. Tea finally had a chance to see what those hidden muscles looked like, and she was no where near disappointed. He must have been carved from stone. But, he wasn't over muscled. His chestnut honey locks soaked in water flowed gracefully as he moved through the water. His eyes had responded to the aqua life and were shining twice as bright with the added starlight. But the frozen barrier had not been broken.

Tea could have filled a whole different pool with the drool trying to escape her mouth.

Tea continued to stare, and blush at the handsome boys. Feeling the heat rise within her and the adrenaline spread.

Little did she know, two pairs of brown eyes secretly stared at her. One familiar and the other… strangered.

000000000000000000000000

The next day, was Tea's day off.

"Yes! Finally!" She sighed as she got into her car. "No working today! And I can finally do all that shopping I wanted!"

Tea was wearing a pair of loose shin shorts, beige, with a blue and white baggy shirt. She wore a jean jacket on top, so her boobs wouldn't show through.

"What shop should I go to first? So many choices. I think…that one!" She parked in front of a shoe store that was filled with sport gear. "I need a new pair of running shoes."

She tried on seven pairs before she found the right one!

"Yes! This is perfect!" It was a rounded skateboarding shoe with a blue base. It had white trimming and dark blue laces.

After purchasing her new shoes, she decided that she worked up such a sweat, she needed a treat. "Hmmm…I think a smoothie is in order!"

She left her car where it was and walked to the closest coffee shop. "No need to drive around all day. The weather is so nice, a walk couldn't hurt."

After finally finding one, she ordered a raspberry banana smoothie and sat down in a wall booth. (Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! I LOOOOOOOOOOOove raspberry banana smoothies! So damn good!)

As she sat there thinking, the same pair of unknown brown eyes watched her through the window.

"Damn that's good! These people sure know how to live!" She sat back and sighed, her gaze wondered to the window. "Huh? Was that- Oh never mind. Just a cat or something."

"Let's see… I think I need a new sweater, because my one last night was totally ruined. And… Maybe I should…No I couldn't! What if I'm…Oh screw it! I'll get it anyways! I'll just have to make sure no one sees me."

Tea stood from her booth and left the shop, the tiny bell tinkering overhead.

"Gosh! I should have gotten a map! I have no idea where to look. I'll just browse until I find something."

Tea walked down one street, and turned onto another. Two more streets, and even one pathway. Along the way, she had bought her sweater in a shop, but was having no luck finding the next item she was looking for.

"Darn! You'd think a place like this would be overflowing with- What was that?" Tea looked behind her; she could have sworn a person was just standing next to her. But just as soon as they came, they disappeared. "Strange…"

Tea continued to walk the roads. With each street, she got more and more lost.

"I have to find my way out of here fast! Or I'll have no time for the other things I want to do! I think a short cut is in order! Let's see… if I walked the roads always making a left, than this alley _should _bring me back two roads."

Tea turned into the alley and started walking. "Man…its dark in here…" With each step Tea took, the alley lost more and light. "Maybe I should turn back…"

Goosebumps appeared all over Tea's arms. She felt another presence in the alley, but waved the idea aside. No one could be here…or could they?

A feint sound of a rolling bottle could be heard.

"H-Hello?" Tea asked to the empty blackness. No answer…

She took another step but paused when the sound of swishing fabric came from right behind her. She quickly turned around. No one was there. She swallowed hard and took one more step.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She started running down the alleyway. A small voice had whispered right into her ear "Boo." She heard the laughing from whoever said it. It wasn't a ghost, she knew that, but it was person, a person she desperately wanted to get away from as soon as possible.

"Come beck here!" It cried.

Tea continued to run. "No!" She whimpered. "A dead end!" The alley didn't lead to a road, that's why it was so dark.

"Shit…" She whispered.

"Got you now!" A figure crept up to Tea and grabbed her jacket collar. He lifted her in the air, cutting off her air way.

"Fancy meeting you here you rich bastard!"

Tea's eyes went wide. _Rich bastard?...who…?_

"You know… my day was going fine, until you showed up! It's people like you who I hate! Thinking you're better than the rest of us! Thinking we're just dirt under your nails! Well I'm sick of it! I'm going to teach you rich snobs a lesson!"

"No…p-please! …Don't…" Tea gasped.

"Look at you! Begging for mercy! It's disgusting! Never had to work a day in your life! But here you are, coming into _our_ town, making a mockery of my life! Just sipping your god damn fucking smoothie like you don't give shit!"

"Y-You don't…understand…"

"Oh I understand all right! That you're just some fucked up money bag!"

Tea felt one of the hands holding her throat let go and make its way back for a punch! The only fortunate side to this was her speaking passage was a lot more accessible. Not that she had time to say anything.

His fist made contact with her stomach. Tea's bruise exploded in pain. It was so intense; she couldn't even muster a sound. She felt the boy drop her to the pavement.

She fell to her knees, her hands clutching her stomach. She fell over to the ground.

"Oh no! You aren't getting left off that easy!" The boy tried to roll her over to face him, but she couldn't let that happen. She kicked out with her leg, hoping he would trip. Fortunately, he did, unfortunately, he tripped on top of her.

"Bloody bastard!" The boy picked himself up and bent one knee over Tea, while the other supported him on the ground. He took his forearm, and laid it across Tea's throat as he reached back with the other hand to get something out of his pocket.

The boys face was right up close to Tea's. For the first time, she gazed at his features.

He had dark coffee eyes, full of energy, and at the moment, hatred. She could tell that they were usually smiling, but upon her arrival, that had vanished. His hair was a gold blond that glowed in the dark alley. It was long and cut in the style of a shag, but it suited his tough street like look. H was, by no means, ugly.

On the other hand, he was quite attractive. More than your average jock.

A smile appeared on his playful face as he withdrew his hand from his pocket. "Pretty boy's getting what he deserves." He spat.

A pocket knife gleamed in the shadows.

_No, he wouldn't!..._

Tea couldn't hold it any longer. She screamed. She screamed the highest pitched scream she could. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be murdered.

Her scream seemed to last forever, until finally, it stopped.

It seemed the two stayed like that for a decade.

As Tea's chest heaved up and down, the boy looked at her with a confused look. He opened his mouth once, than closed it.

He seemed to be calculating something in his head, but Tea could tell he was having trouble.

Her hair had fallen back from her eyes, and she was staring frantically at his face. He peered in to her own eyes.

After a century of silence, he finally spoke.

"You're…you're a girl?"

"Huh?... " The color drained from Tea's face._ No! He found out! But on the other hand, he didn't kill me…_ "Y-Yes?"

He quickly scurried off of Tea. Tea didn't move from her spot. She lay on the pavement, breathing heavily. She had lost a lot of needed air.

"B-But… weren't you…how come… what's going on here?"

"I…I…"

He stood up over Tea. "I what? You can't expect me to just scamper off after this. I mean, you're a girl! How could a girl be up at the club house? Not only is it forbidden, it's illegal!"

"Please! Don't tell anyone! I- Hey, wait a moment. Howe did you know I was at the club?"

"Oh! Ahh..eh heh heh." He started rubbing the back of his head. "Well I, umm… just went for a walk. And I happened to see you all, is all."

"You went for a walk half way up the mountain?"

"Uhhh…I,- Never mind that! My walking routes don't matter to you! But you on the other hand! That's a whole different story! And I want some answers!"

"Why should I tell you!"

"Because if you don't…" He stared at her evilly. "I'll go to the police!"

The color drained from Tea's face. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would! And just between you and me, me and the old cops are quite good friends!" Tea had a feeling that they were_ good friends_ for a different reason."F-Fine…" She said in defeat. "But first, can you help me out of here? I'm kinda lost." She hated asking help from this guy, but at least in the daylight, he couldn't do anything bad to her.

"Sure, here." He offered her his hand. Tea hesitantly took it and stood up. "Thankyou." "No problem."

The way out and onto the streets was done in silence. Tea didn't want to look at this guy, who was blackmailing her into telling him her secret. For Pete's sake! She just met him! And even then, he was trying to kill her!

"Hmmm… that chase made me hungry. Care for some lunch?"

"Fine."

The two walked into an empty cinnamon colored tea shop. Scents of freshly baked treats filled the air.

"Over here." The guy led Tea over to a window booth, away from the counter. "I'm getting a club sandwich. What can I get you?"

"Umm… a club sounds good…"

"Alright, two clubs"-

"With a muffin, and sundae."

"Wha? Holy cow! You sure aren't shy are you?"

"What do you mean? I thought I was being generous, ordering so little."

The boys jaw must have hit the ground, for Tea heard a small bang. "O-Ok?" He walked to the counter and ordered while Tea looked out the window.

_Great, just great! I fall into one problem, than another! I think that legend meant bad luck for the girl, not the other men around the place! Stupid fricken son of a legend! Why couldn't I have one normal vacation! Like any other-_

"Here you are!" Two plates and a glass dropped in front of Tea. For the first time, she looked up at the boy from out of the dark alley.

It was Tea's turn for her jaw to hit the ground. Luckily, she caught herself just in time.

She had only seen his face before, but now she could see his whole body! He was tall. Defiantly around six feet. Not as tall as a certain somebody she rather not mention, but that didn't matter.

He was lean too, with muscles along his arms. She was sure he had muscles in other places too, but he was wearing too much clothes for her to tell. But that didn't stop her from removing those clothes with a little imagination.

He was the perfect street model. A total representative of the tough crowd. She looked in his eyes. The hatred had left, and that smiling warmth she had thought of had replaced it. He had a goofy smile, and seemed just like the type to boast. But she knew she wouldn't mind.

He sat down and picked up his own sandwich. He took a bite and looked straight into her eyes. "First things first!" He said with a full mouth, and waving his sandwich in the air. Tea couldn't help but giggle into her own food. He was making a total fool of himself. He sat back lazily on the booth couch. "What's your name? Mines Joey!"

"Te-er…Tea."

"Tea eh? Nice name. Ummm… Are you by any chance one of the…you know…"

"The what?" Tea asked completely puzzled.

"Oh never mind." Joey said looking slightly crest fallen. _What could he have possibly think I was? _ "So, how come you're up at the club house? And don't you go lying to me!"

It seemed to Tea he had such a friendly personality when you were on his good side, that even that idle threat was tossed to the side.

"Well, to put it simply, I broke a vase and had to work there to pay off the price."

"Wow wow wow! Slow down! That makes everything even more confusing! Why did you break a vase! And if you had to work there, why were you playing in the pool with them, AND you're still a girl! Even if you broke a vase, girls aren't allowed on the property!"

"I thought you asked me to slow down! Anyways, I didn't mean to break a vase! I was looking at it and I dropped it! Than one of the members found me, and trapped me for questioning." Tea left out the big details. She didn't know this guy that well. "Apparently, the vase I broke was worth a lot, and I would either have to go to jail OR work it off!"

"But you're a girl!"

"Well, you see… you're basically the only one around here that knows that."

"Huh?"

"They kinda all presumed I was guy"-

"Why?"

"The same reason you did."

"Oh." Joey looked away shamefacedly.

"It's OK. I don't mind, not that much anyways."

"But if you're working off the debt, why were you splashing around in the pool with them?"

Tea's eyes slanted. "I thought you were taking a walk. Not spying on us."

"Oh fine! Ya caught me! As you can tell, I'm not exactly that fond of the members. I kinda spend my days plotting how to kill them all."-

"Why?"

"Oh! Uhhh… never mind. Nothing you could do about it anyway…"

Tea let the subject slip. She could tell by the dark look in his face that he was in no mood to talk about it.

"But you know…they aren't all that bad."

"Hmmm…" Was his only reply.

"But still, you haven't told me why you were playing in the pool with them." He got a vindictive look on his face. "Or maybe you weren't playing! Maybe you were"-

"I certainly was not! Actually, I didn't even want to go into the pool! It just so happens that I was thrown in! And before that, I won a bet!"

"What kinda bet?"

"A basketball game actually. If I won, I was allowed to eat at the main table. But if I lost I wasn't allowed to eat for three days!"-

"By the looks of your lunch, I'd say that would have just about killed you!"

"Yes actually. Anyways, I won so I ate at the head table. But, not everyone was OK with that. In the end, dinner ended with a gigantic food fight, that was partially my fault, although, it was Bakura and Marik who…, Oh well! So some members got the bright idea to clean off in the pool! I wanted to go up to bed, but they caught me and kinda forced me into the water. The end."

"Wow! That's' one hell of a story!"

"I try."

Tea took a large bite out of her sandwich.

"And I thought I ate a lot."

"What are you going to do if they find out?"

"I don't plan to let them."

Joey seemed to stare at her for a while before saying, "Listen, I shouldn't be saying this, but if I were you, I'd get away from here as soon as possible! Leave this place! They may not be able to track you down, you have a chance. There are rumors that the club"-

"What was that about the club?" A hand placed itself gently on the table, as the menacing voice faced Joey.

"D-Mr. Duke!" Stuttered Tea. She hadn't noticed him entering the shop.

"I see you have made a friend Te, but I also see you could have made a better choice."

"Why you!"- Joey started, but was once again cut off by Duke.

"I don't know what this mutt has been telling you, but you shouldn't listen to dirt like him"-

"Told ya…" Muttered Joey under his breath.

-"He's just the jealous type!"

"Ummm…No, he's alright! Joey here has just been showing me around the town is all."

Duke stared at Tea, obviously seeing past her lie. He glanced at her bags. "Doing shopping?" He asked.

"Oh! Uhhh... yeah!"

It was than Tea noticed the group of people behind Duke. A bunch of…girls!

They were all staring past his shoulders and taking peeks at the two sitting friends. She could here them giggling. Obviously Dukes fan club. But that only seemed natural. He seemed like the type to have girls throwing themselves at him. He certainly looked it.

"I never knew you liked the towns Mr. Duke."

"What's not to like! It's almost as beautiful as all the girl standing behind me!" All the girls shrieked in gratitude. In truth, it almost made Tea kinda sick. Joey looked none to differ either.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Duke already sliding in beside Te.

"Actually, we were just leaving." Said Joey standing angrily.

"Well, you can leave, but I have something _important _I need to ask Te_!"_

Joey looked from Duke to Tea, to Duke to Tea. "Fine! See you around _Te_." He called as he left the tea shop.

"So, Mr. Duke. What can I do for you?" Asked Tea shyly.

"Well first, I need to know. Te, what did that dog tell you about the club house?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing1 I swear!"

"Over your life?"

"Yes! I promise you!" It was the truth. Mr. Duke had come in just before Joey could tell Tea anything.

"Ok then, I believe you. But the next thing…"

"Yes?"

"Well, this isn't actually a favor. I just thought I'd tell you now that tomorrow, you're on breakfast duty."

"W-What? You came her to tell me that? And why? I don't have breakfast duty tomorrow!"

"I just happened to pass by you when I remembered this, and besides, one of the chefs got sick this morning. No one else was available, so now it's your job!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Are you saying you're not going to do it?" The venom hanging off Dukes words.

"No…" Tea sulked miserably. "I'll do it."

"Good! Well, have a nice day!" Duke got up from the chair and walked out the door, his fan club following him.

"He is so lucky his pretty or I'd have no hesitation…" Tea let the threat hang. She sighed and stood from her table. Quickly, she downed the rest of her sundae and left the shop. She scanned the streets for Joey, but he was long gone.

"Looks like I'm lost and lonely again. Not to mention I have no time left to buy that special item I wanted so badly. I'll have to get it next time."

Tea took off down the street looking for her car.

000000000000000000000000

Guess what? I'm making art for this story, and it's almost finished! Just leave me a review or something and I'll get it to you as soon as possible! My warnings, all hand drawn because I don't have that special program thingy! Too bloody bad! I try!

AC: Man! What a long chappie! I think I'll go and eat a pop tart! ( I do not own pop tarts)

Hmmm... I like food so much! I want more1 Hooray! Here I come cookies! Do you like my story so far? Is it good? It's building up really nicely if I do say so myself! I know you'll love what's soon to come! Hmmm…in fact I'm positive you'll love it!

OMG! I rented like 15 episodes of Yugioh and watched it! Holy cow! It was soooooo fun! But they had this music video on it, and it made me go insane! It was Pegasus singing this really gay song that sounded like an Egyptian version of the monster mash! The fricken monster mash! Holy shit!

I do not own the Monster Mash or Yugioh Music to Duel By. I simply enjoy the songs and/or music videos! May you prosper in my gratitude!

Luv Ya! Muaah!

Oh wait! In this one seen from Battle City, all the finalists, (Yugi, Kaiba, Joey and Marik) have a battle royal to find out the order of the duels. And you go into a little machine, that when you lose life points, you go up higher in the duel tower. So the first two duelists to get to the top verse each other and so on! Anyways, to get to your machine, you have to chose a random door in a small square room, and Joey was all like "Which door do I pick?" So Yugi told him they were all the same!

And then you know what? He started singing the fricken potatoe song to pick a door! YEAH! So he's like "One potatoe, two potato, three potato, four"- And then Kaiba's just like "How did a retard like him get this far in the tournament?" And then Joeys like, "eight potatoe, nine potatoe, ten potato galore! Awright! Dat's my door!" And he walks toward a door off to the side. But than, Marik sees him heading to the door, so for no reason at all, takes Joey's door right before he gets there! Than Joeys like "What about my potatoes?" And Mariks like "I made them into French fries!" I laughed so hard!

But than Joey called him an artichoke head! I nearly cried! I luv Joey'! But I LOVE Kaiba!

Choi!


End file.
